The Gay Agenda
by Loislame
Summary: Piper is relatively new to NYC when she meets a cute bass guitar player named Alex. Sparks fly. This is my first fan fiction attempt! Hope you enjoy! It's rated M just incase. Also I don't own rights to any of the characters! Just a huge fan of the show!
1. The Gay Agenda

New York City was cool in the spring. Piper chapman was a transfer to the big apple. Piper, a recent graduate from a yuppie college in Connecticut, was eager to break away from her roots. She moved to New York in late fall and has worked as a bartender ever since. Graduating with a degree in art, Piper thought there was no better place to become a struggling artist than the east village of the city. Piper lived alone in a small one bedroom apartment. She worked the early evening shift at a bar called "lit." It was perfect and within walking distance from her place. She loved it there and her best friend Polly, who lived in jersey with her husband Pete, worked there a few nights a week.

It was piper's night off but she heard about a new band playing at the bar and she wanted to go check them out.

"Not looking too bad there Chapman" she said to herself while giving herself a once over in the mirror. Piper was wearing tight black jeans and a white tank with a red flannel. She had her make up simple and her hair down. "If the bands a bust, at least Polly is working tonight."

At 9:30 Piper strolled into the bar and instantly saw Polly waving at her. "Geez one foot in the door and I'm already getting flagged down," Piper thought with a roll of her eyes. She gave Polly a small smile and wave as she made her way over to the bar. Polly already had a margarita waiting for her. "Thanks Pol." Piper said as she immediately took that first refreshing sip.

"Isn't it a little cold out for a margarita?" A tall dark hair woman said as she breezed by Piper with a smirk and a wink. Before Piper had time to acknowledge the beautiful strangers comment, she was already heading towards the stage.

"Who was that?" Asked Piper while never taking her eyes off the woman.

"I don't know her name but she plays bass guitar for the band tonight. I watched them warm up and they aren't too band." Replied Polly. Piper was mesmerized by this stranger and she thought to herself that she had never seen someone so attractive before. "Alex."

"What?" Piper said coming out of her daze.

"Alex," Polly repeated, "that's her name according to their flyer here."

"Alex" Piper repeated feeling the taste of her name on her tongue. "Alex" she repeated as she looked up and saw the woman staring out into the crowd and smiling at her.

A woman with wild hair took the stage as the other band members joined Alex up on stage. "Hey Sasquatch, you ready to rock?" Asked the woman with the crazy hair. Alex rolled her eyes in response, "sure thing asshole."

Piper watched on as the crazy haired singer addressed the audience.

"Hey I'm Nicky and we are the Gay Agenda." An over zealous shorter woman with bright red lipstick clapped enthusiastically from the merchandise booth. Nicky smiled. "Hold you applause til the end babe." The shorter woman smiled back at her. Piper noticed the interaction when Nicky continued, "we are going to open up the show with a very sentimental piece I wrote for my ex-girlfriend. It's called 'Cunt.'" A small amount of laughter stirred in the audience as the band began to play the hardcore punk song.

Piper watched on, eyes glued to Alex as she strummed melodically along with the song. Every so often Alex glanced her way and smirked.

45 minutes and three margaritas later the band was finishing up their set. Piper had to admit that she really enjoyed their sound. She saw the band getting ready to play their last song and took this as her opportunity to make her way over to the merchandise table to browse.

"Hey there sugar... Anything I can help you find?" Said the girl with the red lipstick. When we spoke she had a thick accent that Piper could only describe as Yonkers.

"Just browsing. The band was really great. I can't believe I've never seen them here before." Piper responded.

"Oh do you come here often?" The girl replied.

"I guess you could say that. I bartend here during the week." The girl nodded and smiled. "My name is Piper. I couldn't help but notice you seem to be a big fan of the band."

The girl smiled. "Yes that crazy girl upfront belongs to me. I'm Lorna by the way. Nice to meet you." Lorna replied as she extended her hand for a shake. Piper shook her hand as she felt people approaching behind her. When we turned around, she came face to face with that mysterious dark haired beauty.

"Hey Blondie, I saw you gawking at my girl Alex over here. Like what you see?" Nicky shouted while wagging her eyebrow suggestively. Piper get the heat rise in her cheeks as she began to blush. Alex rolled her eyes then looked at Piper. She smiled then raised an eyebrow at her when she noticed the blushing.

Lorna reached over and kissed Nicky then immediately slapped her playfully on the arm. "Aw you leave Piper alone. Look you are making the poor girl blush." Nicky continued, "so Piper huh? Do you like pipe as your name suggests or are you playing on Your local softball team with the rest of us homos." Alex let a small raspy chuckle out. Piper looked like a deer in the headlights.

Piper spoke softly, "I think I'm going to need another drink." Alex was the only one that heard her. She shot Nicky an angry glance then spoke to Piper, "hey don't mind Nicky, her ass speaks instead of her mouth sometimes. I'm Alex it's nice to meet you." Alex held out her hand. Piper believed that she had never heard a woman with a sexier speaking voice. Alex spoke in a deep, slightly raspy tone but seemed genuine and well educated.

"Hey" Piper squeaked out in response as their hands connected for the first time. Both felt the electricity as their hands touched. "Want to go grab that drink?" Alex inquired. "I'd love that." Piper smiled back with a little more confidence.

"After you," Alex said with a smile as Piper lead the way to the bar. Alex couldn't help to stare at Piper as she swayed her way to the bar. "Damn she's cute." Alex thought to herself with a smile. Piper smiled and waved Polly over as they approached.

"Two tequila shots Pol." Piper placed the order and Polly looked at her wearily.

"So you come here a lot? Damn that was cheesy. I meant so you know that chick?" Alex said. "Oh that's just Polly. We've been friends forever." Piper replied. "So she's not your girlfriend." Alex asked.

"God no. She's as straight as they come. Plus she's not my type of girl and you probably shouldn't date your conworkers..." Piper was beginning to ramble. Alex thought the rambling was cute but was more excited that Piper referred to Polly as not her type of girl. In Alex's mind this meant Piper was fair game. "...The bosses have this big thing about remaining professional here. Oh fuck. I'm rambling. Sorry." Piper said apologetically when she realized Alex seemed distracted.

"No need to apologize. I think the rambling is cute. So you work here?" Alex smiled. Piper sighed in relief and smiled back scooting a little closer to Alex. "Yeah I've been here for about six months. Ever since I moved here to New York."

Alex smirked at Piper as she moved closer. Alex bent down slightly so they were inches away from each other. "I don't mean to be forward. Well maybe I do. But I would really like to give you a kiss." Piper's eyes widened and her breath hitched. She thought in her head "oh god. This beautiful woman wants to kiss me. Maybe she's just drunk." Piper however feeling the effects of her drinks closed her eyes and leaned in.

She opened her eyes when she heard Alex chuckle slightly. "God I want to kiss you but I want to make sure you want to see me." Alex reached around and grabbed Pipers phone out of her back pocket slowly while leaving her hand linger on Pipers ass. "Here I put my number in here and send a text to myself. I'm going to text you directions for tomorrow night. Show up looking sexy and I'll know you are interested." Alex smiled at her and winked and she slide the phone back in Piper's pocket.

Alex leaned back in and kissed Piper's cheek. "Goodnight Piper." Piper just stood there stunned and stared at Alex as she made her way out of the bar. "Goodnight" Piper replied back. Alex heard Piper but just continued waking. She smiled to herself when she reached the door to the club.


	2. Secret Romantic

Alex has dated her fair share of women. Alex of course used the term "date" as loosely as possible. She knew Piper would be something more than her typical wine, dine, sixty-nine encounter. Barely spending more than 30 minutes with this blue eyed woman, Alex wanted to get to know her and invest time into her. While that thought was a scary one for Alex, she felt something different about Piper.

Piper had only been in NYC a short time so Alex knew she wanted their first of what she hoped would be many dates to be special. Alex had money but she wasn't by any sense of the word rich. She was in a fairly successful local band but she was no stranger to the struggles of moving to NYC. She grew up in jersey with just her mom. They struggled throughout her childhood. The day Alex turned 18 she knew she could make a better life for herself and support her mom in the meantime.

"Oh just send it already." Alex thought out loud, phone in hand. She didn't know why she was so nervous to text Piper. It was different and atypical for her.

" **Piper...Meet me outside the club tonight at 5pm."** Sent.

"Okay" Alex thought, "subtle yet confident. She will be there."

Around 3:00, Piper checked her phone and saw two new messages: one from Polly which she ignored and one from Alex. Her eyes lite up with excitement that she actually text her. "Oh shit 5:00? That's only two hours." Piper just got off her shift and went for a run. She definately needed to shower before the date. "Wait... Is this a date? I mean I guess it is." Thought Piper.

Piper decided not to text her back in hopes to make Alex anxious at the thought that maybe she wouldn't show. Who the hell was Piper kidding though? Of course she wanted to see her again. Alex was all she could think about. Piper decided on a simple black halter dress. It could be dressy if the occasion called for it but it was simple enough to be a casual summer dress.

Alex sat nervously at the bar. "Hm 4:55" Alex thought has she checked the clock. Piper hadn't text her back and she was a little unsure what to think. Alex remained cool and confident. She decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark red v-neck tshirt, a black suit jacket and a simple pair of converse to finish off her look. She wore her hair down with a slight curl.

Alex checked her phone for the tenth time in the past five minutes and as she looked up she noticed Piper walking through the front door. "Damn," thought Alex as she took in vision that was Piper, "she's going to kill me in that dress." Alex decided to sneak up on Piper. She left the bar area and walked back around the club. Piper was leaning up against the wall just inside the club door checking out her phone when Alex slowly crept up behind her.

Alex leaned down slightly at ear height and whispered in her ear while placing a hand on Pipers shoulder, "so now we are too good to text back but still showed up in a dress that is so sexy it should be illegal?" Piper grinned a sly smirk while turning around to come face to face with Alex. "All part of my master plan Al," Piper said with a wink. "Fuck," thought Alex, "she's perfect."

Alex took Pipers hand in hers and lead her out of the club. Alex was suddenly feeling a little less confident and a little more shy when she finally spoke. "You do look very beautiful tonight, pipes." Piper smiled genuinely and responded quietly "so do you."

After about five minutes of walking and idle conversation, the pair ended up hand in hand in the middle of Central Park. Piper asked "so where are we going?" Alex responded "right over there." Alex pointed her finger towards a small rowboat in the middle of the water.

"A boat?" Asked Piper excitedly. "Yeah it's no big deal. I just thought you'd like to see the park from a different perspective." Alex said as she ushered Piper towards the dock. "It's perfect," Piper said quietly again becoming shy around her beautiful companion.

Alex and Piper rowed around the river and made small talk. Alex found a perfect spot to stop the boat where they could see the stars peaking out of the trees and buildings. Hours had been passing by but it seemed like minute so Alex. She couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun getting to know another person. They found out that they had a lot of similar interests including liking the same music, movies and that they are both non New York natives.

Alex told Piper about her mom and how she sends money home to her. "You'll love Diane." Alex said finishing off the conversation about her mom. Piper smiled and responded, "so you want me to meet your mom already?" And let out a smile chuckle.

Alex looked with wide eyes at what just came out of her mouth. Less than 24 hours ago she met this beautiful woman and she was already inviting her over to meet the family. "Umm I meant in the future, umm someday... I mean if you want to that is," Alex scrambled to respond.

Piper just smiled at Alex and reached out to touch her hand softly. "I'm sure I'd love to meet your mother one day Al. If she is everything you described her as, she will be just as amazing as you."

Alex relaxed and took Piper's hand in hers. Alex swore she had never seen a human being look as gorgeous as Piper looked that night. The moonlight played off Piper's blonde hair and made her eyes shimmer a sparkling blue. Alex scooted closer to Piper who was seated across from her without breaking eye contact. Piper closed her eyes with anticipation with Alex's face was inches away from her own. "Oh damn" thought Piper, "she's gonna kiss me."

As if Alex knew what Piper was saying, she let out a little sigh and kissed Piper gently on the cheek. Alex pulled back and whispered "did I mention you look beautiful tonight Piper?"

"You know Al, I didn't have you pegged as the hopeless romantic." Said Piper with a little bit of frustration in her voice.

"It's all just part of my master plan." Alex winked at Piper as she threw her own words back at her. "Besides, I already confessed to you I like romantic comedies. That should've been clue enough."

Piper leaned forward and placed a soft kiss in the corner of Alex's mouth where it meets her cheek. "You are so adorable."

Alex melted at the softness of Piper's lips. "Adorable? I'll take it but you better not breath a word of this to Nicky. She will never let me live it down. And honestly, I don't want to have to kick that fuzzy headed midget's ass unless it's necessary." Alex and Piper both started cracking up at Alex's last remark. They both were feeling so comfortable around each other. It had been like they had known each other for years.

With those words, the pair rowed back to the dock in comfortable silence.


	3. Soccer is the new baseball

One month, several dates and a thousand texts later, Alex and Piper seemed like they had been together for years. When Alex and Piper weren't together, they were constantly texting each other. Piper often walked around work looking like a "smiling love moron" as Polly lovingly called her. One evening at work, Piper was staring off into the distance. Piper was only a little distracted seeing as how Alex and Nicky were seated in a booth eating dinner and discussing their upcoming tour.

"Earth to Piper..." Polly said in her most annoying voice, "... Why don't you just go over there and fuck her right now?"

Piper snapped out of her daze and whipped her head around to glare at Polly.

"What?" Asked Polly as innocently at possible. "Isn't that what you lesbians do?"

"Well I wouldn't know anything about that in this current situation." Piper responded in a huff.

"Wait why?!" Replied Polly.

"We haven't exactly gotten to that stage in our relationship yet." Said Piper sheepishly.

"You haven't had sex yet?! Is that why you've been walking around here like a grumpy bitch the last couple of weeks? Well have you gotten to third base yet?"

"Really Polly? What are you in 5th grade?" Piper responded rolling her eyes at the baseball reference. "And to be honest, if we are talking about bases, we are playing soccer that's how far away from the bases we are." Piper sighed. "Don't get me wrong. We kiss and it's perfect. But a girl can only hold out for so long."

Piper felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

"Have I told you how fucking sexy you look in your work uniform? ;)" came a text from Alex. Piper looked over to wear she was sitting. Alex had a big grin on her face and wink at Piper.

"Maybe you should make the first move." Polly said interrupting the eye fucking that was happening across the bar.

"What? Don't be crazy. I can't do that."

"Why not? It's clear that you want her and so obvious that she wants you too."

"I can't because you know. I'm that nice blonde lady. I was waiting for her to pounce." Piper responded.

"Well it's time for you to get yours. Sounds to me like she's being respectful of you which is rare to find in the straight world. Show her you are interested." Polly urged.

"Okay" Piper said. "Tonight we are going to the movies. Maybe I'll just be a little more aggressive." Piper took one last look over at Alex with desire in her eyes.

Alex looked at Piper and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Woah Vause. Looks like your girl is ready to eat you right here." Nicky laughed.

"God do you always have to be so you?" Alex rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god. Don't tell me you haven't fucked her yet?" Nicky responded.

Alex glared across the table.

Nicky laughed, "well what are you waiting for? She's smoking hot and clearly wants you."

Alex sighed "she's different Nick. I don't want to fuck things up by pushing her too fast. I may actually be falling for this one."

"Wow. My girls all grown up. I never thought I'd see the day when my little Alex respected a woman enough not to fuck her." Replied Nicky with a smug smile.

"Fuck off." Replied Alex with a soft chuckle.

"Please tell me she knows we are leaving for our three month tour."

"Yeah I mentioned it. And I'm not looking forward to being away from her for so long." Replied Alex.

"Yeah but I know this is going to be our big break. Good things are happening for us Vause." Nick said.

"Yeah this is going to be it for us." Alex responded happily.

"So do the right thing and fuck your lady before we leave." Nicky laughed and Alex joined her.

Alex thought, "well maybe tonight will be the night." Alex and Nicky stood up and made their way to the exit of the bar. Alex stopped in front of Piper and looked deep into her eyes.

"Can't wait to see you later babe. Make sure you wear something sexy." Alex said with a smirk. Alex bent slightly and brushed her lips to Pipers. Alex pushed into the kiss harder and ran her tongue across Piper's bottom lip. Their tongues danced together for what seemed like only seconds before Alex pulled away with a smile. "Mm you taste amazing Piper. See you later." She said as she walked away with a wink.


	4. The Hets

Alex had picked Piper up at her apartment offering her a single red rose when the door was open.

"Thanks baby. It's beautiful." Said Piper.

Alex stared into Piper's eyes and recited:

 ** _The essence of the rose- its beauty, oh so true_**

 ** _You will always be my rose and I will always belong to you._**

"Is she quoting Judy Burnette poetry to me? Is this real life?" Thought Piper as she smiled at Alex.

Alex closed the gap in between then and took the flower from Piper's hand and laid it on the table nearest the door. Slowly Alex backed Piper into the door. With one hand on Piper's waist and the other tangled in her blonde locks, Alex kissed Piper with so much passion that Piper thought she was going to pass out. While Alex's tongue explored the inside of Piper's mouth, Piper kissed back with as much feeling.

Piper couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. She was encompassed with this love from Alex. Alex's hands were everywhere: her hair, her waist, her neck and her ass. Piper broke the kiss and let out deep moan "mm Alex" that seemed to spur Alex on more. Alex took this opportunity to assault Piper's neck with kisses. She had a particularly sensitive spot that made Piper's breath hitch. She bit down on that spot knowing it would leave a mark. She smoothed over the bite with her tongue before moving up her neck to where it meets her jaw.

Alex was lost in Piper. She tasted like mint and smelled like honey and vanilla. Piper's body perfectly melted into hers as their tongues moved in perfect rhythm. Alex felt Piper's hands start to crawl up her shirt and settle right under her bra on her ribs.

"Movies... We are heading to the movies" thought Alex. It took all of Alex's energy to grab Piper's hands and pull back from the kiss. She saw Piper standing there eyes closed, lips swollen and slightly parted and chest heaving up and down. She was flushed from being turned on and waiting. Alex leaned back in and kissed her gently on the lips and said "babe as much as I want this. And trust me I do want this. If we don't leave right now we aren't going to be leaving the bedroom tonight. Plus the night is young. There's time for me to have my way with you after the movie."

Piper opened her eyes to see Alex's eyes shining brightly at her. Alex noted the darkness, list and desires shining through Piper's eyes and it was a sight Alex hoped to see many times in the future. Piper smiled and sighed. "Damn," thought Piper..."if that was just a warm up she might just kill me tonight."

Alex took Piper's hand in hers and opened the door and lead them out of Piper's building.

Alex and Piper walked a couple of blocks to the movie theater. They talked briefly and Alex's upcoming tour. "I think is so amazing Al that you have the opportunity to follow your dreams like this." Piper said matter of factly. Alex was fiddling around with the piece of paper in her jeans pocket.

Piper looked over at Alex. She seemed distracted. "Earth to Alex." Piper said as she waved a hand in her face. "Contemplating astrophysics over there? What's going on in that head of yours?"

Alex chuckles at just how cute Piper was "I'm new to this whole relationship stuff. I don't want to fuck things up with you. Clearly this *points between them* isn't my area of expertise."

"I think you are doing pretty all right so far." Piper said as she hugged Alex.

"So what I've learned from relationships, is pretty much what I picked up from the hets in grade school." Alex admitted.

"Hets?" Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah you know. Heterosexuals." Alex laughed and Piper joined her. "Anyways here," Alex said and handed Piper a piece of folded paper.

Piper looked questioningly at Alex and opened the paper:

Dear Piper:

Will you be my girlfriend?

Circle yes or no.

But please don't circle no.

Xoxo,

Alex

Piper had the biggest smile on her face and looked at Alex who was holding a pen. Piper took the pen and turned her back to Alex. Made her decision and handed the paper back Alex. Alex say the word "yes" circled and let out of breath she didn't know she was holding.

Piper clung to Alex in a big hug. "Have I ever told you what a turn on it is when you act all shy and geeky, girlfriend?"

Alex raised her eyebrow at Piper and smiled, "hmm I think I could get used to that title, girlfriend."

Piper seized the opportunity and backed Alex hard against the wall outside the movie theater. Piper kissed her chastely on the lips. She backed up slightly so she could stare into Alex's eyes which were dilated from pleasure. She knew Alex wanted her and she knew just what to say.

Piper stood on her tiptoes and whisper into Alex's ear, "You know I've never thought of myself as a very sexual person but ever since i met you i've wanted to taste what you taste like."


	5. I Heart You

"... _I want to taste what you taste like_."

Alex POV

I could feel my eyes dilate at the pure lust in Piper's voice. There would be no movie tonight. I had to take this woman back to my place and show her what she means to me. I didn't say anything. I just grabbed her hand and swiftly pulled her down the street opposite the theater.

"Alex, where are we going?" She seemed to ask with pure innocence. I simply stopped, turned, and kissed her softly letting my tongue brush against hers until I heard her moan "mmm Alex." I broke the kiss and finished the walk.

"Finally..." I quietly let out as I unlocked the door to my apartment. As quickly as it was opened, it shut. I slammed Piper against the door and kisses her harder than ever. Pushing my tongue into her mouth, my hands where everywhere. I placed one hand on her hip holding her in place and tracing small circles on her exposed hip bone. My other hand started to massage her right breast. Piper's nipple began to harden under my touch as I continued to manipulate it. Piper broke free from my kiss and was panting to catch her breath.

"God Alex... Bed... Please." Was all that she managed to breathily moan at me. Her eyes were clouded with lust. Her lips were swollen. Her chest heaving. "My god you are beautiful," I said as I stepped back and with her hand in mine, I dragged her to my bed.

The back of Piper's knees hit off my mattress and we stopped. Piper reached up and took my glasses off and placed them on he bedside table. I leaned in for a kiss. Piper pushed further, slipping her tongue in my mouth. She reached up and started undoing my buttons. She reached into my bra and started massaging my breast. "Mm" I moaned into Piper's mouth. I lifted Piper's shirt and disrobed her of her bra. I gently laid Piper down on the bed. I quickly took off my remained clothes leaving myself in just my panties.

Piper lay there patiently awaiting me to join her. I crawl on top of her and place a kiss on her lips before I attack her neck with kisses. I find a particularly sensitive spot under her ear and suck hard enough to know it'll be seen tomorrow. Piper starts grinding her center into my thigh. I know it's time to speed things up. My hand moves to her right breast to tease her nipples. Piper arches her back and I take her other nipple into my mouth and softly bite on the exposed skin. Piper drew in air at the sudden sharp contact but then moaned my name. After giving the same attention to her other nipple, I kissed my way down her stomach.

I sat up on my legs and removed piper's jeans, taking her underwear with them. For the first time, my girlfriend laid in front of me completely naked and I could help but stare at how beautiful she was. Piper smiled back at me. "Alex please... I need you." With that statement I lowered myself between Piper's legs. I slowly ran my fingers up and down her slit and slowly pushed two fingers into her center. "God baby. You are so wet. I bet you taste amazing." I pulled out my fingers and brought them up to my lips and sucked her juices from my hand. "Fuck Alex. Mmm. Please." Was all she could get out. I slide my fingers back in her and in a slow yet firm rhythm I began pumping in and it her center. Alex nestled further down into Piper and slowly closed her lips around Piper's throbbing clit. Piper gasping and started bucking her hips into my face. I held her steady with my free hand and began to suck and lick her clit like it was the sweetest Popsicle I had ever tasted.

Piper was getting loud and moaning incoherently. I knew she was getting closer. I started pumping my fingers into her pussy harder as I felt her walls clenching around my fingers. I removed my mouth from her clit and place my thumb over it hard. I raised my body up and placed a hard kiss on Piper's lips. I curled my fingers into Piper's pussy and send her climax over the edge. Piper clung to me and dug her nails down my back.

"Fuck Alex... Oh my God. I'm coming..."

"Come for me baby." I said as I felt her juice crashing into my fingers. I slowly pumped in and out of her until her breathing started to return to normal. Piper let out a little whimper when I removed my hand. I placed a chaste kiss upon her forehead and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Wow. That was... Wow." She managed to say. A smile spreading across her face.

"Piper," I responded, "I heart you."

"You heart me?" She asked. "Is that like I love you for pussies?"

I chuckled, "say pussy again."

Piper lightly slapped my arm. She turned inward and laid her head on my chest. "I heart you too."


	6. Sexcapades

Piper opened her eyes and panicked for a moment not recognizing her current surroundings. She felt a weight across her abdomen and let a sigh in comfort as she remembered the goings on of last night. She breathed in the scent of the pillow her head was resting on. "Mm my girlfriend..." Piper thought to herself as she inhaled. Piper saw light poking through the room darkening blinds. Wondering what time it was, Piper reached out slightly to grab her cell. She didn't want to wake her sleeping beauty. "11am... Not bad." Piper thought. She noticed she has a bunch of missed calls and texts from Polly. The last of which read

"What happened to you last night bitch? Sasquatch better not have fucked you to death."

Piper rolled her eyes.

"Pol, I came seven times last night."

-Well that's just excessive. Have fun Lesbian. I'll see you at work tonight.

"Fuck..." Thought Piper, "I don't want to work tonight."

Piper sighed. "I guess I need to be an adult instead of staying here all night with my gorgeous, super hot, rock star of a girlfriend." Piper smiled and shifted her body to face Alex. Her face was relaxed and she was dreaming with a smile.

Something came over Piper. She was struck with just how beautiful her girlfriend was and needed to return the favor from last night. Piper snaked herself out of Alex's arms. This motion made Alex roll over onto her back.

"Perfect." Thought Piper. Piper didn't want Alex to wake up right away. She started ghosting her fingers over Alex's collar bone and down to the center of her chest. She lightly traced the shaped of Alex's breast making sure not to touch her nipples. Piper lean down and placed a small kiss on each nipple. Alex stirred a little but when Piper looked up her eyes were still shut. Piper took the opportunity to let her fingers venture lower. She lightly traced her finger down the perfectly toned abdomen in front of her. She stopped her hand at the apex of Alex's sex. Piper leaned forward and settled in between Alex's legs. Piper took in a deep breath and smelled Alex's scent for the first time. "God she smells amazing." Piper placed a kiss on the small strip of hair above Alex's center. When she started letting her fingers explore Alex's outer lips, Piper hear Alex moan. When Piper looked up she was making eye contact with a sleepy yet very turned on brunette.

"Fuck Piper. Just fuck me already." Alex responded with a smirk while resting her bed back on her pillow.

"Oh babe. I have no other intentions." Piper responded as she inserted a finger into Alex's sopping wet pussy. Slowly she started working her finger in and out. Alex was moaning, "more Please" and Piper happily obliged. She stuck another finger into Alex with ease. As Piper started to quicken her thrusts, she leaned in and kissed Alex's pubic bone. Alex was thrusting her hips to meet Piper's fingers to deepen her efforts. Piper flattened her tongue and ran it the length of Alex's slit and lapped at her clit. Piper brought her lips around Alex's bundle of nerves and sucked hard. Alex was moaning "fucking God... So good... Don't stop." Piper started curling her fingers inside of Alex to caress her g-spot. At this Alex let out a deep low sultry moan as her walls started to contract and her orgasm took over her body.

Piper was sure she had never witnessed a hotter sight in her life and almost orgasmed herself from the sight of her sexy girlfriend losing control. Piper pushed her needs down and crawled back up Alex and kissed her lips. Slow. Soft. And passionate.

"Fuck kid. I thought my heart was going to stop." Chuckled Alex.

"Your cute when you come." Piper responded with a deep kiss. Alex slid her tongue into Piper's mouth and flipped her on her back.

"Not nearly as sexy as you, love."

Alex and Piper spent the next several hours enthralled in each other. After many many orgasms, Piper begrudgingly got up to get ready for her shift. Luckily she kept her uniform at work, so she showered, said her goodbyes to Alex and left.

Alex had never felt like this and while it scared her, she was feeling excited. She text Nicky and Lorna to see if they wanted to get some food. Alex threw on a pair of skinny black jeans, a red v-neck and some chucks and headed out the door.

When Alex reached the diner she spotted Nicky and Lorna right away. Nicky was sporting her usual shit eating grin.

"So how is Piper's pussy doing today? Can she walk?" Nicky laughed.

Lorna slapped Nicky on the arm. "Oh stop. It's none of your business if they made love or not."

"Made love?! Damn that's some serious accusations there babe." Nicky replied.

All through this dialogue Alex remained silent looking out the window.

"Well just look at her. Smiling... Daydreaming... Sparkling eyes." Lorna stated while studying Alex.

Alex popped back into the conversation.

"Yeah I see what you mean. That smile is pretty fucking creepy." Nicky said while pointing at Alex.

"Fuck off midget. I smile." Alex snorted.

"Yeah if you are stoned with a large pizza. I've never seen you smile over a woman before. She must have been a good lay." Nicky said.

"No Nick. It's not like that. Yes the sex was unbelievable. But it's more than that." Alex said turning her head to Lorna.

"Is it herpes?" Nicky joked. Earning another slap from Lorna.

"No it's love. Look at her. Our girl is all grown up." Lorna replied with pride.

"Lorna. I'm not sure if is love. I've never been in love. But I've also never felt like this. God I just to be with her all the time." Alex smiled.

"God she's getting all sappy on us. Have you told chapman how you feel?" asked Nicky.

"Well I may have accidentally let the pet name "love" slip during out sexcapades earlier. But I'm not sure d Piper heard it or not."

"Aww you should talk to her about it." Said Lorna.

"Yeah man. You are running out of time. Tour starts in five days." Nicky reminded her.

"Fuck. I have to talk to her tomorrow." I

Meanwhile at Lit.

"And she can walk..." Polly said when her friend came it of the back fully dressed for her shift.

"Fuck off Polly."

"I mean 7 orgasms. I didn't know if it would be possible to stand after that." Polly said.

"That was just last night. Don't forget the four from the afternoon." Piper replied with a smirk while reliving the memories in her head.

"Ew gross."

"Yeah it's only gross because you are with Pete and your lucky if you have an orgasm." Piper replied and Polly slapped her.

"Fuck you." Polly laughed and shoved Piper towards the counter playfully. "So how are things going other than your multiple orgasms?"

"It's great. I really like her Pol. I feel so amazing when I'm around her. I just want to be in her presence all the time." Responded Piper.

"Isn't she leaving for her tour in like a week?"

"Five days. Fuck she leaves in five days!" Piper said almost heartbroken. "I'm not ready for her to leave just yet."

"Have you two talked about feelings? Or the L word?" Asked Polly.

"I already know she's a lesbian Polly. That's one of her main features." Piper laughed. "But seriously... Not really. She asked me to be her girlfriend yesterday." Piper smiled when Polly raised an eyebrow. "And I think she may have said she loved me during sex this morning."

"What?!" Polly asked.

"Well it happened so fast and I didn't think mid sex was the time to stop and talk about it so I pretended I didn't notice." Piper confessed.

"Shit. You need to talk to her before she leaves." Polly said matter of factly.

"I know... I know." Piper responded quietly and in deep thought. Piper was drawn out of her daydream by a text.

From Alex:

Hey Babe. We need to talk.


	7. The Other L Word

3 days had passed since Alex text Piper that they "needed to talk." Alex had been busy getting ready for the tour. That meant morning and night practices and packing. She was practically a ghost. Piper was working a lot that week. Their paths just didn't seem to cross. There was many missed calls and unreturned text messages.

"Sorry we are practicing late babe. I won't be able to stop by tonight. -A"

That was the text Piper received in the middle of last night. To say Piper was freaking out was an understatement. Did she do something wrong? Was she not good in bed? Did she push Alex too hard too fast? "I just don't understand. I thought she wanted this too." Thought Piper with a sigh and a heavy heart. It was Piper's only night off that week and she had all intentions of seeing Alex since it would be her last chance before the tour.

"Al. I'd really love to see you tonight. If you don't have free time, I'd love to come see you guys rehearse. Let me know what's up. Xoxo -P"

Piper went for a run to take her mind off the unsettling distance between her and her girlfriend.

"Hey Pipes. No practice tonight! I do need to pack though if you'd be so kind as to help me. I'd appreciate the extra hands. ;) xx -A"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Of course she smirks thru her texts. Smart ass." Thought Piper. Piper showered and put on a pair of short jean shorts, a black tank, a white cardigan and a pair of toms. "Hell if she's going to break my heart at least I'll be comfortable."

"I'm going to see Alex." Piper text to Polly.

"Go tell her that you are crazy mad in lesbian love with her." Responded Polly.

"Jesus Polly. It's not a special kind of love. Lol bitch ;) -Piper"

Piper walked the two miles to Alex's apartment instead of taking a cab. It was beautiful outside and she used the time to clear her head and think of what she would say to Alex.

"Don't be a pussy. Go in there." Piper encouraged herself as she stood outside Alex's door for what seemed like an hour.

Inside the apartment, Alex was pour two glasses of wine. She turned some music on and settled on the couch with a book. Glancing at her watch she wondered what was taking Piper so long. Before she had time to contemplate she got a text.

"Knock knock. Open sesame. :)"

Alex jumped up and walked over to the door. She gave herself a once over in the mirror to make sure she looked good. Sweats, band Tshirt and barefooted, Alex opened the door with a smile.

"Thank goodness you made it. I was about to call the cops. Thought you might've gotten lost." Alex smirked as she pulled Piper into a long awaited hug. It felt good to have Piper in her arms. She smelled her hair, a hint of vanilla and honey. Piper smelled like home to her. "God I'm going to miss this." Thought Alex. Alex leaned down slightly and cupped Piper's face. She drew small circles on her cheeks with the pads of her thumbs. Looking into her eyes, Alex could see a sparkle and a look of hope. Alex slowly placed a kiss on Piper's lips. Piper almost instantly sighed into the kiss and pushed her lips more firmly into Alex's. Lightly asking for entrance, Piper's tongue glided effortlessly with her lovers tongue.

When the kiss broke, Alex spoke up "I miss you babe."

"God I miss you too."

Piper and Alex spent time catching up about the goings on of the past week. Making small talk and laughing. Taking breaks to make out here and there. They were just being fully in each other's company for the first time in almost a week.

"So what's it like?" Asked Piper.

"Umm... What's what like Pipes?" Alex asked her with a confused face.

"You know. Being in the band with three others girls not to mention one of them is Nicky. Do you guys ever fight? A tour seems like a long time to be cooped up in small spaces with a bunch of women. Need I mention Nicky again?" Piper says with an innocent smirk.

"Yeah Nicky is no peach that's for sure," Alex laughs. "It's not that bad. We usually just drive or fly out to the shows separately... Sometimes together. Nicky also tries to get plane tickets out of me. We stay in our own motel rooms. So it's basically me playing shows, bull shitting with the girls then heading back and reading until I pass out."

"The glamorous life of a rock star..." Piper responds. "You can always give me a call or FaceTime me when you get back to your room and I can keep you company."

"I can think of a few fun things we can do with that FaceTime." Alex gives Piper a wink that sends her stomach into flips.

Piper can't stop thinking about that text from Alex. If Alex was going to dump her, wouldn't she have done it already? Piper decided just to go for it.

"So you said you wanted to talk. You leave day after tomorrow. I thought we were doing good. I really like spending time with you. But if you don't want to be tied down to anyone while you are on tour... " Piper kept rambling.

Alex was taken aback by Piper's speech. It seemed a little rehearsed. Alex smiled broadly at her while also looking at her with confusion. "She thinks I want to see other people. God just do it Alex. Tell her..."

"I understand. I can't just head on out." Piper finished her speech and started to get up from the couch. She felt Alex grabbed her wrist and she turned around to look into her emerald eyes.

"I love you." Alex blurted out. Piper was shocked. "What?" She thought to herself. After the words had a minute to sink in, Piper smiled the biggest smile she could ever reminded crossing her lips. "Really?" Piper finally responded barely above a whisper.

"Yes, you idiot. I love you so much and I only want to be with you. That's what I wanted to tell you." Alex confessed.

Piper just smiled. She leaned in and gave Alex a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I don't say that to everyone, Piper. You have to say it back." Alex said quietly.

"I love you too." Piper replied, "you idiot." She smiled and playfully pushed Alex's arm.

Alex pulled Piper into a bear hug. "You're amazing, you know that?" Alex said as she placed a slow, soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "Mm Alex," Piper responded as she leaned into the kiss. Her hands found their way into Alex's dark locks. Alex deepened the kiss by pushing her tongue into Piper's mouth. Their tongues moved in harmony. Their hands exploring each other's backs. Piper pulled away first and slowly licked up Alex's neck. She stopped to suck on a particularly sensitive spot. Alex's breath hitched. "God Piper, you always know how to make me feel good," Alex said in a low husky voice filled by her desire for Piper. Piper thought to herself, "maybe it's time I finally did some of the teasing around here..."

"You like that Baby?" Piper said. "So much." Alex replied. Piper sucked at her pulse point again as her hand traveled up to lightly touch Alex's nipple. Alex was leaning into Piper's touch when her eyes flew open. Piper had removed her hand abruptly and removed her mouth from Alex's neck. "Don't we have some packing to do?" Piper smiled at her girlfriend as she strutted slowly away from her, retreating into the bedroom.

Alex grunted then sighed and followed Piper into the bedroom. "It's going to be a long tour," thought Alex.


	8. Don't Ask, Don't Tell

Alex's suitcase was sprawled out open on the floor:

Tight jeans (check),

v-necks (check),

vans and converse(check)

All her normal wear took up residency in the bag. Piper was looking through Alex's drawers trying to help convince her to pack some additional items.

"Babe it's three months. You are going to need more clothes." Said Piper.

"Well I can always wash them or fuck it... I'll just buy new stuff." Alex replied with a smirk.

Piper started folding some of Alex's muscle shirts. She held one up, "these. Definitely wear this. Your arms would look so hot in this while playing." Piper said with a sweet smile on her face. When she saw Alex looking at her with her one eyebrow raised, Piper felt a blush start to form on her cheeks. "Maybe I don't want other people staring at my girlfriend." Thought Piper.

Alex walked over to her night stand and turned on her Bluetooth speaker and music started to fill the room. She walked back over and sat on the edge of the bed and took a few moments to enjoy the sight of watching her girlfriend look through her clothes. Piper started to sway her hips in time with the music getting more into it when she looked over her shoulder and saw that Alex was staring at her with a sultry look on her face.

"Are you going to miss me?" Asked Piper innocently while rolling her hips in time with the music.

"Too much" Alex admitted with staring into Piper's eyes. Alex got off the bed and went to stand directly in front of her girlfriend. "Come with me." Alex blurted out softly.

"What?" Piper said out loud.

"Come with me. I want you to come on tour with me." Alex stated again with more resolve in her voice.

"I can't just go. I have a job." Piper said as if trying to talk herself out of saying yes right away.

"Fuck that job Piper." Alex replied with a smile. She moved her hands to rest around Piper's waist.

"I need the money Alex."

"I know you do. And I'll figure something out. I just can't stand the thought of being away from you for three months. Come on baby," Alex said as she leaned in to kiss Piper's neck as if trying to convince her. "I want you to come." She said as she sucked on Piper neck.

Piper let out a small moan and moved her hands up to Alex's neck. She pulled her girlfriend face up and kissed her squarely on the mouth. Hard enough to surprise them both. Alex felt Piper's resolve fading.

"Okay" said Piper when she breathlessly pulled away from the kiss. Alex smiled and went back in for more. She slid her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth battling her dominance. At the same time she slid her hand into Piper's loose short and panties. She couldn't believe how soaked Piper already was. She slid her fingers through her wet fold and plunged two finger deep into Piper's awaiting center. "And ... I want you to cum." Piper's moans could be heard throughout the apartment as she got lost in her girlfriend for the rest of the evening.

Two days later, Alex and Piper had just walked through security with their suitcases and Alex's amp and bass checked at baggage. Alex took Piper's hand in hers as they casually walked through the airport. Piper being a little more than excited, convinced Alex that they needed to show up no less than three hours before the flight.

"Polly was pissed." Piper stated in reference to when she quit her job. "She thinks I'm going to be broke, get my heart broken and end up living with Cal in my parents' basement."

"Well I can assure you of two things. I can support you and I would never break your heart." Alex replied.

Piper smiled. She wondered where Alex was getting all of this money but never questioned her. She trusted her girlfriend.

"Plus remember when I said I'd think of a plan for you to work while we are away?" Alex said with a mischievous grin.

"Yes..." Piper replied hesitantly when noticing the look on Alex's face.

"Well you want to be an artist right?" She continued.

"Yes..." One again Piper hesitated.

"So I went ahead and got art supplies sent to our hotel. There's a lot of downtime during the tour. In between seeing the sights and fucking, I thought you could work on some pieces and sell them at our merchandise table. Plus I know Lorna would love your company manning the table at the concerts." Alex said losing a little of her confidence half way thru when looking at Piper.

"I can feel you thinking." Alex said when she noticed the intense concentration on Piper's face. Piper finally looked at Alex and a small smile started forming on her lips.

"Al, that sounds amazing. Hell maybe my painting will be so good, I'll become more famous than the Gay Agenda." Piper said while jabbing Alex playfully in the ribs.

"We will just have to wait and see about that one babe." Alex winked and placed a slow, long kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"Jesus lesbos, get a room." Came the sounds of an all too familiar voice.

Alex reluctantly broke the kiss to see Nicky and Lorna standing in front of the couple. Alex took the moment to flick off Nicky then give her a hug while Lorna quickly embraced Piper as if they had been friends for years.

"I can't tell you how excited I am to have another non musical person coming on this tour with me." Lorna confessed to Piper. "It's going to be so much fun," she added with so much excitement in her voice.

"I am really looking forward to getting to know everyone better," said Piper. "Piper, come with me to the newsstand? I need to get a few things for the plane ride," asked Lorna.

"Hey Al, I'm going to head over with Lorna to get a drink. Would you like anything?" Piper asked her girlfriend.

Alex told her she wanted a Diet Coke and some gummy bears and handed Piper some cash to pay for it as well as whatever Piper, Nicky, and Lorna wanted. Piper took the cash, gave her girlfriend a quick peck and started to leave with Lorna.

"Don't worry babes, we will hold the fort down over here while you chicks bring us back some grub." Nicky shouted out after the women. "So playing sugar mama already, vause?" Nicky turned to tease her friend.

"It's not a big deal and keep your voice down asshole people are staring." Alex replied in a hushed tone.

"Well just where does blondie think all this money is coming from?" Asked Nicky.

"I don't know. It's just never came up so I didn't want to mention it." Replied Alex.

"You do know they repealed that whole 'Don't ask; Don't Tell' thing." Nicky replied with a wagging of her eyebrows.

"Yeah smart ass I know. It's a hard thing to bring up. So far this is what I'm going with: 'hey pipes. So you know how I said you don't have to work. Well that because I used to push large amounts of drugs around to several countries for about eight years, almost died, saved a fucked ton of my money and now have enough for us to live off of until we die.'" Alex responded while looking at Nicky for some help.

"Yeah... I um see what you mean there. That sure is a shitty position to be in. I'm just glad I don't have to give that news to blondie. But seriously tho man, the way she looks at you... You could tell her you fucked a gorilla and she would still be to the moon about you." Nicky replied in a hopeful nature.

"We shall see, Nick, we shall see." Alex said as she looked up and saw Piper and Lorna making their way back to the chairs. Piper sat next to Alex, and handed her the goodies and her change.

"God Al, I'm so excited to start this adventure with you." Piper looked so happy. Alex just wondered how happy Piper would be when she found out the truth about Alex's past.


	9. Charcoal Smudge

Piper and Alex made their way to the middle of the plane and found their seats.

"Just our luck we have to fly with you assholes behind us." Said Nicky while keeping a serious impression on her face. "Hey seriously though, if you plan to make it to the mile high club, do it in the bathroom. I heard Chapman is a squirter and I don't want to be washing her out of my hair for the duration of the tour."

Piper's eyes widened. Her face turned red. She turned to face Alex and she silently pleaded for Alex to fix this. "Oh my god." Piper whispered silently. "You talk about our sex life with her?"

"Nichols shut up. You need to stop with this foot in mouth shit. Lorna may find it cute but come on man. You can't embarrass my girlfriend like that." Alex said while glaring at Nicky.

"Hey I was just fucking with you guys but by your reactions, might I infer that my little jest might have actually stumbled upon the truth?" Nicky looked surprisingly happy with herself.

"Turn around Nicky." Alex responded.

"Yeah turn around sweets." Lorna said as she wrangled the attention of her woman.

"Have a good flight you too." Nicky said finally with a little chuckle.

"Do you really talk about our sex life?" Piper asked Alex in a hushed tone.

"Only that I'm with the most amazing woman in the world both inside and outside of the bedroom." Alex responded with a smile.

"Aww I love you, Al." Piper said nuzzling her head on Alex's shoulder.

"I love you too, Piper." Alex replied while placing a kiss on the top of her head. They both settled into the flight and before they new it they were asleep.

The tour was going so well. The band was more popular than Piper had realized. They had already played shows in Buffalo, Chicago, and Philly. The shows were sold out. The band played amazing. The merchandise at the booth was selling like hot cakes. Lorna and Piper were busy stocking and reloading. Piper was also fairly surprised that people were actually interested in her art work. She managed to sell four of her pieces over two nights and made some decent cash. After selling her fourth piece for over $600, Piper thought "maybe Alex knew what she was suggesting." It also helped that Piper told the buyers that she was the girlfriend of the band's bassist. Piper wondered if they bought the paintings in hope that Alex had touched them. The thought made Piper chuckle.

The tour brought them to Jersey City, Jersey. They just spent a long weekend at home in New York to relax and pick up Alex's car. Alex thought that their next couple of shows took them to places in Jersey, Pa, Oh and Wv, they could just drive and have fun exploring the open road. Piper always loved a good road trip.

Now Piper was sitting on the floor of their hotel room, art supplies scattered everywhere. She was currently working on charcoal portraits of the band members. She reckoned she could make mad bucks off of these. They were playing in some of the band members' hometown tomorrow and knew the fans would be relentless.

Alex walked thru the door to the room but Piper didn't budge. Alex saw that Piper had ear phones in and was bent over her canvas looking and working. Alex peaked over her shoulder to see what she was working on and her jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw. There laying in front of Piper was the most amazing portrait of herself. It was breathtaking to say the very least. Piper used the charcoal to capture her essence onto that canvas. Piper was currently stroking the next canvas to add dimension to Nicky's wild mane. Piper jumped slightly when she felt Alex place her hand on her shoulder. Piper smiled and raised her hand to place over top Alex's hand. Alex sat down next to Piper.

"Do you like them?" Piper asked sheepishly.

"Are you kidding me? Piper... These are fucking gorgeous. And no I'm not just saying that. This is the better than any portrait that has ever been taken of me. You have a way of telling the person's history through their eyes. Nicky and the other girls pictures look amazing too." Alex said while gazing at the portraits.

"Thanks Al. You are easy to draw. You're gorgeous. It didn't take much work to make you look good. I'm reminded at every show how lucky I am to have you. These fans adore you. I feel like these pieces will go quickly but selfishly I want to keep yours for myself." Piper said with a smile.

"Well you can always make another if you have time. Speaking of this portrait, I know someone that has access to all kinds of embarrassing photos of me. My mom said we can stop by while we are in town if you want." Alex said excitedly.

"Yeah I'd love to meet your mom. I hope she likes me." Piper responded honestly.

"Pipers there's nothing to not like about you. You are perfect and I love you. Mom will love you just like I do. Well not exactly like I do." Alex said while smirking at the blonde. "It's a good thing you agreed because I told her we'd come over for dinner at 6pm."

"What?! That's in like two hours. I have to get ready!" Piper exclaimed.

Alex grabbed Piper's shoulder and turned her to look into her eyes. Piper sighed and looked at Alex with nothing but love and adoration on her face. Alex leaned in and kissed Piper on the cheek and then on the tip of her nose. Piper smiled with her eyes closed. Unexpectedly she felt Alex run her finger across her forehead. "You had a charcoal smudge that was absolutely adorable." Alex admitted in a hushed tone while leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips. Piper leaned into the kiss and slid her tongue effortlessly into Alex's mouth. Soft moans could be heard from both women as they kissed and enjoyed each other's company. Alex slid her hand up and cupped the back of Piper's neck bringing her in for more. There was no denying it. Alex wanted Piper. She started pulling at the hem of Piper's shirt while moving her head to Piper's neck. "Fuck Alex. Mm mm" Piper managed to squeak out. Alex feeling encouraged cupped Piper's right breast and pulled slightly on her nipple while sucking just under Piper's jaw. Suddenly Piper was pulled from her lust filled daze. She put her hands on Alex's shoulder.

"Al" Piper whispered.

"Yeah baby. Does that feel good?" Alex responded as she placed light kisses around Piper's left breast.

"So good. In fact too good. And I'm going to need you to stop." Piper responded.

"Huh?" Alex said pulling her head up to looking into Piper's eyes. Piper's eyes were dark blue full of lust while Alex's were a dark emerald color. "But why? I love making you feel good."

"Oh baby I know and I want this. Mmmmm so much. But if we don't stop now then we won't be making it your mom's house. And I'd really like the first time I meet your mom to not be when I have my freshly fucked look. "

"But I love that look on you." Alex smirked and leaned down to kiss piper's exposed shoulder.

"So I'm going to get up. Go into the bathroom and take a very cold shower then get ready to meet the woman who brought the love of my life into the world." Piper said soundly. "But I do love you and I promise we will continue this later."

"I'm holding you to that Pipes. And I'll have you begging me for it." Alex replied with a wink.

Piper got up and headed into the shower and Alex remained behind to admire Piper's art some more.

Alex sent a quick text to her mom.

 **Mom we will be there at 6. Hey ma. Piper doesn't know about my "past life" yet so I'd appreciate it if you stuck to the embarrassing childhood stories I know you've been saving up to tell someone one day. Love you -Alex**

After a few minutes Alex felt her phone buzz with a new text from her mom.

 **Oh Al, of course you'll tel her when your ready but if she's as amazing as you make her sound, I doubt it will change her opinion of you. But don't worry... I pulled out the naked chocolate cake pictures. Love mom.**

Alex rolled her eyes and put her phone away. She hoped her mom was right. She needed to tell Piper the truth. Now it was a matter of finding the perfect time...


	10. Pubing Out

Alex pulled her black Audi into the drive way on a small house on a little suburb street. Piper was happy to see children running up and down the street, people walking their dogs and even an ice cream truck.

"I know. Suburban America. Yuck." Alex said with a wink.

"It's so cute and homey looking from the outside." Said Piper with a smile.

"I know. It small. Three bedrooms, one real bath. I tried convincing my mom to let me buy her something bigger but she said this was home. And she's right. So many memories are enclosed in the walls of that house. I'm glad I didn't talk her into moving." Alex said while getting out of the car. Piper followed lead while Alex took her by the hand and lead her to the front door. Alex could tell Piper was walking slower than normal.

"Come on Pipes. It's not like you are walking to death row here. She's going to love you. I promise." Alex said with a reassuring squeeze across her shoulders. Alex was reaching for the doorknob when the front door swung open and there stood the 5'6", dark haired, beautifully aged Diane Vause.

"Come here baby." She said and she gathered Alex in for an embrace. "Now introduce me to this lovely young woman." She said as she gave Piper the once over.

"Ma. I'd like to introduce you to my beautiful girlfriend, Piper Chapman." Alex said full of pride.

"Hi Miss Vause." Piper said shyly while reaching her hand out for Diane to grab.

"Oh honey. Miss Vause was my mother. Please call me Diane. And sweetie we don't do handshakes in this family. In this family, we hug." She said and grabbed Piper in an embrace. Piper relaxed into the hug and hugged Diane back. Piper can't even remember the last time she got a hug from her own mother. It felt nice to receive even the tiniest bit of motherly love.

"Well come on in ladies. Let's not put on a show for the neighbors."

The girls laughed at Diane's joke and made their way inside.

"Hey Al, why don't you give Piper the grand tour while I finish up dinner." Diane said then turned to Piper. "We are having chicken parmigiana. One of my little Alley's favorite meals. I hope that's okay with you."

"Oh yes Miss Vause... Ummm... I mean Diane. It sounds wonderful and it smells like heaven in here. Do you need any help in the kitchen? It would be no problem at all." Piper responded.

"No I have got this under control!" Diane replied with a wink. Piper noted to tell Alex she looks like her mom when she's smug. "Go ahead Alex, show Piper around and Piper, feel free to make your self at home. You are a Vause now."

Alex pulled Piper in the opposite direction of her mother, through an open door which lead into the family room. It was cute with a comfy looking couch, two recliners and a big tv. Piper's eye immediately went to the wall. There had to be no less than 35 pictures of Alex hanging on the wall and places on the shelves and mantels. Piper tried to walk closer. "Oh no you don't kid. I'm sure my mom will embarrass me later with some of these pictures. I don't need you getting a head start on her." Alex said. Piper pointed to the large picture of Alex hanging over the tv, "but look at what an adorable baby you were," she said while lightly pinching Alex's cheek.

"All right enough in this room." Alex said pulling Piper along. "In there," she pointed to the room to the right "is the kitchen. Hi ma." Alex said waving at her mom who was waving back at them. "Off to the side of the kitchen is the laundry room. You've seen one, you've seen the all. We will skip that thrill fest." Alex started walking up the stairs with Piper following close behind. The walls were lined with even more pictures of Alex and her mom. There were pictures of them from around what appears to be early teenage Alex at a fair posing in goofy poses together. These pictures warmed Piper's heart.

"Al, I really love all these pictures."

"I know. Mom's proud of me. Can you believe it?" Alex laughed in response while pointed to the last picture at the top of the stairs. It was a photo of her and he other girls from the Gay Agenda vegging out in Diane's living room all flicking off the camera with big smiles.

Alex showed Piper Diane's room as well as the upstairs bath which had a large tub and shower. Then Alex showed Piper the guest room which was currently occupied with Alex's aunt's stuff.

"Yeah my Aunt Patty stays here most of the time. She's good company for my mom. You should really see them together sometime. It's hilarious." Alex recalls with a smile.

"Your house is beautiful Alex. Very family oriented and home like. But where's your room?" Piper questioned.

"Well when I was a kid, I stayed in this guest room. Here look in the closet." Alex responded and opened the closet door. Piper peered in and saw little puppies stenciled onto the walls. Piper couldn't help but smile and lean in to give her girlfriend a small peck on the cheek. "You are so adorable." Piper responded.

"I moved out of this room and onto bigger and better this when I started 'pubing out' as my mom would lovingly say. Want to see my masterpiece?" Alex asked excitedly.

"Of course! Is that even a question right now?"

Alex grabbed Piper's hand and pulled her gently yet quickly it of the room, down the stairs, through the living room and out of the back door. By this point Piper was really confused. "Where are we going?" Piper asked. "Patience my dear." Alex said as she stopped in front of the storm cellar. "We have arrived." Alex said with a smile while noticing the concerned look on Piper's face.

"You live in there?" Piper responded trying to sound positive while giving a little smile.

"Lived." Alex corrected her. "But yes. This was my palace. Shall we?" Alex said while bending down to get the door opened. Alex hurried and ran down the stairs because she wanted to see Piper's reaction to her safe haven.

Piper slowly Descended the stairs into Alex's childhood home. It was gorgeous. You would never even know it was a cellar if you didn't physically walk down into the ground. The floors were finished with both wood and carpets. There were what appeared to be four separate areas. There was a small living room which had a couch, stereo, television and a recliner. There was a small kitchenette with a two seater table. On the other side of the cellar, Piper could see what looked to be a bathroom with a toilet and a shower. Piper stopped and couldn't believe her eyes at the beautifully crafted wooden four post king bed in the corner of the cellar. There were privacy curtains around the bed which were tied back to give Piper the gorgeous view she had. Alex stood in the middle of the floor looking at Piper with a small smile. "Well?" Alex asked and extended her arms to point to her room.

"Alex this is the most gorgeous room I've ever seen. You wouldn't even know it was In a cellar. Seriously. It's beautiful. Do you know how much a studio apartment like this would rent for in NYC?" Piper said as she walked around looking at Alex's wall of books, CDs and pictures. "I've always wanted the perfect room when I was younger. I spent years perfecting it. Not many people have been down here before Pipes." Alex said truthfully.

"Seriously? Cause Al, this place would be a total chick magnet." Piper smirked at her girlfriend.

"Yeah I know. But none of them were ever special enough to bring home . Let alone bring them into my personal escape." Alex responded as she came in for a hug and then she bent down slightly to whisper "oh and best part?"

"What's that?" Piper responded just as softly as Alex.

"It's sound proof." Alex said she as she trailed her hands down piper's back to cup her ass. "Maybe we can stay here tonight and test that out later instead of going back to the hotel."

Piper gulped in response. Piper took Alex's face in her hands and brought her in for a searing kiss. Alex kissed back with just as much effort and continued to knead her hands into Piper's ass. "Mmm yes." Piper hissed into Alex's mouth.

Just then Alex's phone vibrated in her pocket. Alex pulled away from Piper to see who it is and Piper whined in protest. Alex just started busting out laughing when she read he text.

"What's so funny?" Piper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Here kid see for yourself." Alex handed Piper the phone revealing a text from her Mom.

 **Alex. Get your asses up here now. That sound proof room will still be there after dinner. ;)**

"Oh god." Piper said turning red.

"Come on Pipes. Dinner time at the Vause house." Alex said with a wink and lead her back to the main house.

authors note: thank you everyone who has taken the time to read/enjoy/and review my fan fiction. This is my first attempt at writing and I'm so happen that people are enjoying it. Next chapter, they will get to see just how sound proof the walls of that cellar are and finally Piper will come in contact with Alex's past. Get ready for sexy time followed by the dramatic piece. I think it'll be a long chapter split into two parts for chapter 11 ending with a dramatic set up for the beginning of 12. Thanks again for reading!


	11. The Past is a Bitch

Alex was so happy and relaxed. Dinner went amazing. Piper and her mom clicked so fast. The food was great and the conversation flowed. As promised, her mom even showed countless embarrassing pictures to Piper. Alex had never seen Piper so genuinely happy. After three hours of great conversation and a few empty bottles of wine, Diane excused herself to bed. She told Alex and Piper they were more than happy to stay over night and she would cook them waffles in the morning before they had to head out. Alex would never turn her mom's world famous waffles down so that was a no brainer.

"Come on Pipes. Let's go over to my place." Alex said while giving Piper a small wink.

Once inside the storm cellar come studio apartment, Alex and Piper sat on the couch and chatted a bit. Piper was a little tipsy and Alex loved drunk Piper. She was always way hornier than sober Piper. Alex rested her hand on Piper's upper thigh and slightly started to rub her hand up and down. Piper's body began relaxing into Alex's and she found her back resting against Alex's front as Alex continued to rub her thigh.

"Al, tonight was perfect." Piper said. "Yeah baby. It was." Alex responded. She used her other hand to gather Piper's hair into a loose pony tail and began kissing the back of Piper's neck. "I know what could make it even better." Alex said as she lightly licked her from the base of her neck to her ear. She pulled and nibbled slightly on Piper's ear lobe.

"And what would that be babe?" Piper sighed.

"If you let me take you over to that gorgeous bed me of mine and let me have my way with you." Alex said huskily.

"Oh God please." Piper practically growled in response. Piper knew that just from Alex's teasing, she was already soaked and she was ready for Alex to make good on her promise earlier of showing her what she could do in that sound proof room. Piper immediately untangled herself from Alex, got up and pulled Alex with her. Piper took off her top and immediately turned around and took off Alex's. "My my aren't we eager tonight."

"Alex please. I'm horny as fuck. I've had all of dinner to think of how you might please me down here and I'm about ready to cum just from anticipation." Piper sounded more turned on than Alex had ever remembered.

"Well then. I don't want to keep you waiting." Alex said as she removed the remainder of Piper's clothes then carried her over and threw her in the middle of the bed. Once Alex disrobed, she crawled up to Piper who was laying with her legs open as if on display for Alex. Alex moaned at the sight. She could see Piper's arousal dripping from her core.

"My God Piper. You are so fucking sexy." Alex said as she began to kiss her passionately. Alex settled on top of Piper with one leg pushed into Piper's sex. "Fuck Alex" Piper growled as she began to grind her hips onto Alex's leg. She needed to feel friction against her throbbing center. Alex was kissing Piper's neck while pulling at her right breast. Piper's nipple were already painfully standing at attention begging for Alex to suck on them. Alex obliged and took Piper's right nipple roughly into her mouth. At the same time Piper ground her pussy into Alex's leg hard and cried out as she experienced her first of many orgasms for the night. "Fuck! Al. Ohmygod I'm cumming already. Fuuuccckkk." Piper shouted as she came all over Alex's leg.

"Damn baby. That was a hot show you just put on for me." Alex said as Piper was coming down from her orgasm. "But I bet I could make you scream louder." Alex husked into Piper's ear. Piper attempted to turn Alex over so she could be on top but Alex stopped her and pinned her arms above her head. "Oh no you don't kid. I'm in charge and I don't want you to move. I want you to watch and beg." Alex said with a look of pure desire in her eyes.

"Fuck" was all Piper managed to breath out. Alex had never seen her eyes a darker shade of blue. Piper wanted Alex and she wanted her now. "Alex I swear to god if you don't get your fingers instead of me I'm going to explode."

"Shit," thought Alex, "she's never been this worked up before." Alex kneeled on the bed and reached into the bedside table and pulled out a few silk scarves. She started speaking in a low, hushed voice that dripped with pure sex. "If at anytime this gets uncomfortable for you or you want to stop tell me." Alex said as she tied Piper's wrist to the bed post. After she had finished with Piper's other wrist, Alex discarded the other scarves and decided she could keep her legs loose. Alex was straddled over Piper's stomach and she could help but notice Piper staring down at her pussy. It was dripping on Piper's stomach. "Tying you up has gotten me a little worked up. It's a shame to waste this." Alex said while staring into Piper's eyes. Alex got up and turned around so she was facing her ass to Piper. She moved back so she had one knee on either side of Piper's head and lowered her pussy down to Piper's awaiting mouth. "Lick me Piper." Alex moan out when she felt Piper's mouth on her for the first time that evening. Piper was more than happy to oblige and moaned into Alex's pussy as she tasted how turned on her girlfriend was. "Yes Piper. Like that don't stop." Alex was calling above her. Alex didn't want to make this all about her. She moved her hands down one to Piper's left nippled. She pulled her hardened nipple which made Piper scream out into Alex's pussy, "fuck me baby." Alex slid three finger deep into Piper's awaiting center and pumped in and out of her with fast hard thrusts. Alex used her other hand to make small tight circles around Piper's clit.

The room filled with the sounds of their love and soon both were screaming out in ecstasy and they came together and practically collapsed onto one another.

"Oh my fucking Lord Alex. That was the hottest moment of my life." Said Piper flushed and sweaty coming down from her high.

"Yeah Wow. That was wow. Something I've never done before but have always wanted to do." Alex said while untying Piper's wrists. "It didn't hurt did it?" Alex asked. "All I felt was pleasure. Maybe next time..." Piper started then stopped.

"What do you want to try Pipes?" Asked Alex.

"Well maybe one day... We can try a strap on." Piper said bashfully.

"Fucking Christ..." Alex responded. "Yes." Alex leaned over her girlfriend and continued to make love to her for the next couple of hours.

 _ **The next day:**_

It was late afternoon and they were already at the venue for tonight's show. Piper and Lorna were setting up the merch table with tshirts, beanies, stickers, CDs and other items. After the table was set to Lorna's liking, Piper hung her canvases of the four band members on little stands behind the table.

"Oh my goodness Piper. These are to die for." Lorna said while staring at the picture of Nicky. "I mean hell if that doesn't look just like my Nicky."

Piper smiled brightly, "do you think the fans will be interested?" Piper asked.

"Interested? Honey they will be fighting over these. Should've brought some auction paddles." The ladies laughed and turned their attention to the stage where the band had just finished sound check.

"So Vause. Did that room of your finally get put to good use last night?" Nicky jabbed Alex in the ribs.

Alex raised her eyebrow in response to Nicky's question and smiled at the memory of their love from last night. "Got some good use this morning too." Alex said with a winky and excuse herself to go to the bathroom to change for the show.

Nicky peered into the small crowd that was starting to form and noticed a familiar older, short, angry looking, red head approach her.

"Mommy! And to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your bright sunshiney face today?" Asked Nicky as she leaned in to give the woman a hug. "I mean it's not everyday you come see our shows anymore Red. You'd think as our band manager... There'd be more managing going on here." Nicky wagged her eyebrows at the woman.

"Nicky, don't be a smart ass. You know I'm busy. But lucky day for you and the other girls. I come with good news." Red responded in a thick Russian accent. "Where's Vause and the others?"

"Primping for the show.. Or maybe fucking. I can't be sure at this point." Responded Nicky.

Red rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll tell you and trust you get the information to the other girls?" Red responded as if asking but who were they kidding. Red didn't ask. Red told.

"Yeah sure, ma. what's the news?" Nicky asked somewhat intrigued when she saw a small smile form on Red's lips. "Come on just tell me. That smile is giving me the creeps." Nicky jested.

"Tomorrow night the venue changed in Pittsburgh to Stage AE. Apparently it's a big deal. That's not the good news." Red said.

"The anticipation is killing me here. Come on Red. You know I have a bad heart." Nicky responded wide eyed while looking at Red.

"There's going to be a producer there. She's interested in signing you to a real label. Get you set up in LA. The hole kit and caboodle." Red responded proudly with a smile.

"Oh shit." Responded Nicky. "You serious?"

"Like a heart attack." Red responded. "This is your chance. Tell the other girls not to fuck it up. I want to see my girls on that...what do the kids watch?"

"Ummm MTV Red." Nicky responded with a laugh while hugging Red tightly. "Holy shit this is amazing news. I'm going to go find Vause and let her know. Are you staying for the show?"

Red just give Nicky a look and Nicky knew the answer was no. Nicky hugged Red goodbye then headed off to find Alex.

Nicky found Alex and told her the good news right as they were getting ready to go up on stage to open the show. Alex wanted to tell Piper the good news but didn't have time so she pulled out her phone and sent her a quick text.

 **Hey Pipes. I have good news. I'll tell you after the show. Love you babe. Xx -Al**

Piper had already sold her Nicky portrait for $600. There were two women fighting over it and Lorna was starting to get a little pissed off that these women were so into Nicky so Piper just hurried and sold it to the first woman who showed interest. She knows she could've made more but she couldn't do that to Lorna. Half way thru the set, all of piper's portraits were gone and Piper had $4500 in her pocket. She was amazed and the merchandise was nearly gone. Piper then noticed a shorter, pretty girl with short light brown hair and big breast circling the merchandise booth. Piper saw that she had been staring intensely at Alex as she played. Piper couldn't be too jealous could she? I mean she knew her girlfriend was hot. "Umm can I help you?" Piper called out to the girl and she turned around and looked at Piper with a smile that almost seemed to be mocking her.

"So... It appears as if Alley has made a pretty good name for herself." The girl replied to Piper.

"Alley?" Piper thought. "You know Alex?" She said out loud.

"Yeah you could say that. We used to know each other." The girl stressed the words 'used' and 'know' in a way that made Piper slightly uncomfortable.

"I can't believe she left for this. This band? What a shit show." The girl said with a laugh.

"Excuse me?" Piper responded a little more anger in her voice. "Alex is amazing and so is her band. If it pisses you off so much that she's successful the why did you waste your time and drag your sorry ass here to see her? Still hung up that she dumped you or something?" Piper was surprised at what just shot of of her mouth. She was seeing red and was pissed that this girl would speak so poorly of her girlfriend.

The girl again responded with a laugh. "Oh. You must Alley's new play thing. Well don't worry honey. Our ship has sailed. I'm not here for me. I'm hear to give a message to Alex."

"And what's the fucking message so you can fuck the fuck off?" Piper spat out.

"Tell Alex, that Kubra said he misses doing business with her and that's he has been watching her. He wants her back if she wants it. She knows his number." The girl turned to leave.

"Wait. What's your name?" Piper called after the girl.

"Sylvie." Was all the girl responded before turning around and exiting the club.

After the show, Alex was looking everywhere you Piper. She seemed to have disappeared.

"I think she's in the dressing room in the back. She said she wasn't feeling well and had to lay down." Lorna told Alex.

Alex found Piper laying on the couch with her back to the door. "Baby. Are you okay? Lorna said you were sick? I've got some good news." Alex said walking over and placing her hand on Piper's hip. Alex felt like she had been kneeling there for a few minutes when Piper finally turned to face Alex, she had seen that Piper had been crying. She looking worn and exhausted as if she had been crying all night.

"Who is Sylvie?" Piper asked.


	12. Absorbent like a Sponge

" ** _Who is Sylvie?"_**

The question hung in the air like an old fart. Alex was fucked and she knew it. She had to tell Piper the truth. Luckily Piper agreed to go back to the hotel to have that conversation with Alex. It was going to be a long night.

"I'm not quite sure where to begin this conversation." Alex answered honestly.

"Well the truth would be nice. Have you been lying to me about some mysterious past? Who is Sylvie and what does Kubra want with you?" Piper asked.

Alex looked at her like she had just saw a ghost. Kubra? Fucking Sylvie. She couldn't believe this was happening. How were these names coming out of Piper's mouth. "Well technically I haven't lied to you. I just haven't been forthcoming about a part of my past. Because that's exactly what it is Piper. It's the past and up until about 44 minutes ago... That's where I expected it to stay."

Piper looked on the verge of tears again. "Shit okay... Here goes nothing. So about 12 years ago..." Alex began her story not able to look at Piper.

Alex had told her everything. She told her how she went to meet her dead beat father and ended up getting involved in an international drug cartel. She told her she just kind of fell into it but she loved it. She told her she pushed large amounts of drugs all over the world and recruited mules to work for her.

"Is that who Sylvie was to you? A mule?" Piper finally spoke.

"Yes but we also dated. For a couple of years. She loved me." Alex admitted.

"But?" Piper was almost afraid to ask.

"It wasn't reciprocated and when I left... We both almost got killed." Alex continued.

She told Piper about how once you are in the cartel, the only way out is jail or death. Alex attempted to run. She wanted to take off and never be found. The cartel was smarter than that. Alex lasted a whole 3 months on the run. The cartel knew where she was the whole time. They took Sylvie as hostage and threatened to kill her if Alex didn't come back. Alex was about to return when she was picked up by the police for suspect when her bag showed drug residue at the airport.

"I was lucky to go to jail." Alex stated. "Or else I would've been killed. I was smart though. The fbi had been tracking our cartel for years. They were waiting for someone to slip. During my trail, I didn't name Kubra. I wasn't stupid. I did my time. Kubra let me go without any repercussions. I guess going to jail and not naming him proved my loyalty to him and his crew." Alex said. "Jail wasn't all that bad. Met some nice people. The band? They were all in there with me. I wouldn't have met Nicky, Lorna or Red. It has changed my life and put me on a positive track."

Piper just sat. Stared at the ceiling and absorbed everything. They were laying on the bed at this point. Both were exhausted and eventually they just fell asleep. So much was left unresolved.

The next morning:

Alex awoke to an empty bed. "Fuck," Alex thought almost in tears. Piper wasn't there. All her stuff was gone. She left her art supplies behind. Alex walked over to the bathroom and threw up. She couldn't handle this. She was never in love before. How do you recover from a broken heart? When Alex emerged from the bathroom, she saw a small envelope on the desk addressed to her.

 _Alex:_

 _I don't know what to say. That's a hell of a lot of information to be dropped in the time span of 2 hours. I'm sad for you that you had to go through that. More importantly, I'm scared for you that this Kubra is still watching you. I'm also scared for me. Yeah, selfish I know. I'm scared he may hurt me in order to get to you but more importantly, I'm scared he will get you back in the cartel or worse... Kill you._

 _I love the person you have become. You are amazing. The past couple of months with you have been the best of my life. I wouldn't trade it for the world. I need some time to think. I need to process how to go on after this and I think you need time too. You need to figure out if it's me that you want or if you want to go back to the cartel._

 _I'm going to Polly's for a few. I need to think. I'm sorry to leave like this. I remember that you had some good news to tell me last night. I hope the best for whatever that was. I truly want everything for you. I will be in touch._

 _Love,_

 _Your Pipes._

Alex was crying by the end of the letter. Was this a break up? Was it a break? What the fuck was she supposed to do now? Alex loved Piper with all of her heart. Of course she didn't want to go back to the fucking cartel. "Oh fuck..." Alex said rereading the letter. "We have that show tonight. Fuck. The producer. Fuck. How am I supposed to perform like this? Fuck. Nicky is going to kill me." Alex looked at the time. "9am... Sound checks at 3...Drive to Pittsburgh is 5 hours. I can make it."

Alex text Nicky:

 **I'm on my way Nick. I might be cutting it close but I'm coming. Shit got real last night and not in a good way. Piper met Sylvie and Kubra is back.**

Alex packed her shit and made her way to her car. Her phone buzzed with a text from Nicky.

 **Fuck dude. I hope you are alright. Tell me blondie didn't bail? Text me when you get here. Drive safe.**

Meanwhile on the other side of Jersey:

Piper left the hotel early. She was quiet to be sure Alex wouldn't wake. She left the note that she was sure was stained with her tears. She kissed Alex on the forehead before leaving.

Piper text Polly when she got in her über.

 **Pol. 911. I'm on my way to your house to decompress and there better be a maximum flow of coffee.**

Polly responded immediately.

 **What the actual fuck? Yes whatever you need but aren't you supposed to be on your way to Pittsburgh? I'll see you soon bitch.**

25 minutes later, the über arrive. Piper and paid and walked to the door. Polly answered and immediately hugged her friend. Piper looked a mess. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. She was wearing sweats, her hair was messy in a top knot, she had no make up on and she had been crying all morning.

"Get your ass in here and tell me why I have to kill Alex." Polly said while putting her arm around Piper's shoulders guiding her to the couch.

Piper told Polly everything that happened over the last day. Polly could definitely see where her friend was coming from. That was a heavy load to dump on someone. It was a lot to think about.

"Well..." Polly started, "it seems like Alex is for the better now after prison." She tried to sound as positive as she could, "and she loves the absolute fuck out of you."

"I know. What if she wants to go back?" Piper said.

"Do you honestly think she would? Seems like you are the first real thing in her life Pipes. You keep her grounded. You and that fucked up band of ex convicts." Polly said with a wink. "How did you leave it?" Polly asked.

"Well I kind of just left her a letter." Piper admitted.

"What? That's shitty even for you." Polly responded.

"I know but I didn't know if I could face her this morning. I'm not even sure what I'm going to do. This is a lot. It's a big deal." Piper said.

Polly looked like she was thinking hard before opening her mouth to respond. "Piper you are my best friend and I love you but you are a fucking self absorbed idiot. This isn't all about you honey. Alex faced some shit. She did her time. She lived it and got out. Went to jail. Made some fucked up friends and got her life together. She loves you. And you love her. I've never seen you happier. There doesn't seem like there's much to talk about here." Polly said giving her friend a small squeeze on her shoulders.

Just then Piper's phone buzzed with a message from Nicky.

 **Look. Alex is a fuck up. She's on her way to great places and if you pull your head out of your ass you will find that she loves you more than life. She's not going to fuck that up with Kubra and you should know it. Listen you know I love you but Alex and the band need you to hurry up and deal with your shit.**

Then a second message came from Nicky.

 **Tonight a producer is coming to listen to us. This is our shot at the big time Piper. I need you to decide if you are going to be there for Alex or not. She can't have this shit tonight. Take one for the team. The softball team that is you big raging homo. ;) xoxo-Nicky aka the only rational human being of the group**.

Piper let the messages sink in. "Holy shit Polly you and Nicky are right." Piper said as she showed the messages to Polly. "I love her. The past doesn't matter. I want a future with her." Piper admitted.

"Aww there's my big sappy lesbian. So what are you going to do. It's 1:30. There's no way you will be able to drive to Pittsburgh in time. Maybe you should just call Alex." Polly responded.

"No. I have an idea. Polly can you drop me off at Newark airport."


	13. Yinzer n'at

Polly dropped Piper off at the airport. "Good luck. Let me know how it goes." Polly said giving her friend a hug. Piper hurried and bought a ticket on the first flight to Pittsburgh. The flight was a little over an hour. She knew she would cut it close but she should be there by the start of their set. Piper had to call Nicky.

Meanwhile at the venue, it was 2:30 when Alex finally showed up. Nicky greeted her friend with a hug and a beer. "Here drink this champ. Fuck her all right? Don't let her get to you man. It's her loss."

"I don't know Nick. Feels like all my past misjudgements are coming back to bite me in the ass." Alex responded.

" I don't know what to say man. It's shitty. I could go fuck her best friend or something to teach her a lesson." Nicky responded seriously.

"How is fucking Polly going to teach Piper a lesson?" Alex asked with a chuckle.

"Well it probably wouldn't but made you laugh. So that's what I was going for." Nicky said with a smile.

"Thanks Nick. I knew I could count on you for inappropriate jokes to make a shitty situation a little more awkward." Alex said squeezing Nicky's shoulder. "Did you finally get those vibrating underwear or is your phone going off?" Alex asked with a smug smirk.

"Shit Vause. Way to kill our moment here." Nicky said reaching for her phone. She saw that it was Piper and shielded the view from Alex. "Man I gotta take this. Get some practice so we don't sound like complete shit will you?" Nicky responded in jest as she made her way into a different room.

"Unless your calling with some revelation, you should probably piss off Piper." Nicky answered.

"Woah. You called me Piper. You must really hate me."

"No. I don't actually but my girl is really hurting here and we are supposed to play the biggest show of our lives in like 4ish hours." Nicky said.

"I know. You are right and so was Polly. I love her, Nicky. I don't care about her past. I want a future with her. I'm in this for the long run."

"Woah well what the fuck are you calling me for man? Should you call Vause and tell her this? I mean fuck. It will for sure help us in the show tonight." Nicky replied.

"Well I'm at the airport. I should be there by the show. I want to surprise her with my love."

"Damn blondie. Okay I got you girl but you better fucking make it in time. You'll solely be to blame if we don't get this deal! You hear me?" Nicky said not joking.

"Yeah. Yeah. I just wanted to let you know I was coming. See you soon Nick."

"Later homo."

Piper's plane landed at 5:30. The band went on at 7. She could totally make it. She gathered her small backpack which had enough clothes for tonight and tomorrow and other essentials and ran out of the airport. She was lucky to have wifi on her plane and called for her über to be waiting for her. She found her guy and hurried into the small blue sedan.

The guy was in his upper forties for sure. He wore a baseball cap and a football jersey. His car was decorated lavishly with sport memorabilia. It was clear this guy was a fan but he looked like a decent enough guy, thought Piper.

"Where we going miss?" Asked the driver.

"Stage AE and please call me Piper."

"Well a'ght Piper. I'm Tom. Welcome to Pittsburgh. Do you like football?"

"Can't say that I'm a big fan...I'm from New York. Well originally Connecticut. But I can see you are a big fan."

"Yeah football is my life. Love dem steelers. We love all our sports around these parts. Are you staying in the 'burgh long?" Asked Tom.

"Well a day or two I think. My girlfriend is playing a show tonight and I'm going to surprise her. We kinda didn't end on such good terms last night." Piper admitted.

"Oh no. Trouble in paradise? Well you traveled all this way for her show. I hope yinz work out whatever it was. Yinz seem like good people." Tom smiled through the review mirror.

"So say we are fine. Where would you suggest me taking her on her day off tomorrow?" Piper asked.

"Definitely to get a sammich at Primantis. Then maybe go to Kennywodd and ride some rides. That's Pittsburgh in a nut shell." Tom said.

"Well thanks. Sounds like fun. So Alex doesn't know I'm coming. Should I surprise her? Before or after the show? It's a big night for her."

"Crowd surf! Crowd surf your way to your woman!" Tom said in all seriously.

Piper sat quietly contemplating this for the rest of the 20 minutes ride. When she got to the venue, she thanked Tom, paid and quickly grabbed her bag and left.

Piper made her way over to the ticketing agent.

"Hi. I need a ticket for tonight's show." Piper said in a bubbly manner.

"Sorry. Show's sold out." An angry looking woman said without looking up.

"What do you mean sold out? I need in there." Piper responded a little less friendly.

"What part of sold out don't you understand? You aren't getting in there sugar."

"No what part of 'I need to get in there' don't you understand. My girlfriend is the band's bassist and I need to go tell her I'm sorry and I love her."

"Looks like your lesbian love rendezvous is going to have to wait til later. So sorry. Bye." The lady said as she got up and slammed the ticket window shut.

"Fucking bitch." Piper shouted while slamming the palm of her hand into the window.

"Fuck what am I going to do now?" Thought Piper. She looked around and saw some shady looking people with 'need tickets?' Signs. "Well I guess that's my way in."Piper resolved while pulling out her phone to send Nicky a text.

 **Nick. The show is sold out. Yay and congrats! That's awesome. Bad news? I need to get a scalped ticket. If I don't make it inside I'm in jail please help. If I do get in I'm crowd surfing to Alex and I may need help there too. Be on standby.**

Nicky responded:

 **Damn chapman. Go on with your bad self. Come get your girl!**


	14. Knuckles Deep

Nicky popped her head out from backstage. There was a couple of large curtains blocking their sight from the crowd. Lorna and Alex stood behind her.

"What do you see babe?" Asked Lorna.

"A fuck ton of people," Nicky responded trying to sound casual despite her nerves.

"Do you see the producer or anyone who looks like one?"

"Yeah babe. There's a woman out in the a power lesbian suit and fuck me heals holding a sign that said 'musical producer prodigy.'" Responded Nicky.

"I guess that means you can't tell?" Alex spoke.

"Ha! Are you kidding me?" Nicky laughed. "Here Vause. You are better at reading people. You find the producer." Nicky moved out of the way and Alex slid behind the curtain for a peak.

Alex peered out into the crowded scanning the group of potentials. "That one..." Alex said pointing at a middle aged woman wearing slightly dressy clothes to the concert. "Easily her. She doesn't belong here and look she had a tablet and a pen. Who takes that shit to a concert?"

"Maybe she's an accountant or a lame ass," replied Nicky with a smirk pushing her way passed Alex to scope out the lady. "What do you think. Should I go hit on her? Give her the old Nicky charm?"

"I thought we wanted to get this deal Nicky. Don't push it." Alex jest at her friend.

"Just as well. I don't think that made the little lady over there too happy." She said pointing in Lorna's direction pointing at her and blowing her a kiss.

"I can't believe she hasn't punched you square in the face yet." Alex laughed as she walked back over to continue tuning her bass.

Alex resolved to not think about the situation with Piper until after the show. She knew she needed to make things right with her girl but the band needed her. Alex needed her head in the game even if her heart was in a million pieces. Alex absent mindly checked her phone to see if she gotten any messages from the blond. Still nothing but she smiled in remembrance of her phone background. It was a picture of Alex smiling brightly and Piper just staring at her. She looked so beautiful. Alex would make it right she decided soundly.

 **Meanwhile outside the venue:**

Piper walked cautiously over to the man with the need tickets sign. The man saw Piper approaching and smiled at her.

"And what can I do for you pretty lady?"

"I need a ticket and as per your sign here. You have at least one to sell me." Piper said.

"Yeah. I suppose you could have one. For $250." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Fuck. That's insane. How do I even know it's a legit ticket?" Piper responded a little dumbfounded.

"Here look for yourself." The guy handed Piper the general admission ticket. It said $37 at the top. This guy was pushing it with the price. When she noticed the original price her eyebrows shot up and she glared at him.

"$37. How about I give you $50?"

"$150."

"$75."

"Come on lady. Do you want to get in there to see those rocking lezzies or not?"

"Fuck. $125. That's literally all I have."

"I could do that for you," the guy said taking Piper's cash and handing her the ticket, "pleasure doing business with you."

"Oh and if I don't get in with this, know that my girlfriend has connections to a drug cartel and they will slit your throat." Piper smiled and starting walking quickly to the venue. There was of course a massive line to get into the sold out venue. "Shit the band is starting. I'm definitely late." Cursed Piper.

 **Inside the venue:**

Lorna was a mess at the merch table. "Dear lord let my ladies play good tonight. Amen." She prayed out loud while quickly filling fan orders. T-shirts and CDs were flying off the tables but soon everything stopped when the band started to take the stage. The table slowed down and Lorna continued praying as hard as she could.

The band took the stage to grab their instruments followed by Nicky, staggering out onto the stage in her normal state of confusion. She addressed the crowd.

"Good evening Ladies!" She screamed.

"Just ladies?" Alex spoke into her mic.

"Okay. I will adjust," Nicky spoke into her mic," good evening ladies and their accompanying penises!" Nicky looked over at Alex with a smirk as he crowd went wild. "We are The Gay Agenda and we are here to rock the straight out of you! Sorry to all the guys out there!" Nicky said playfully as the crowd cheered. "Let's get this shit started with our classy yet lusty song 'knuckles deep.'"

Cheering and laughing could collectively be heard throughout the crowd.

About three songs in, Lorna kept an eye on the producer. She was bobbing her head and seemed to be enjoying herself. She knew the band was killing it. The audience was out of control. The mosh pit was going crazy: dancing and crowd surfing. From the crowd reaction you would think the band was well known in Pittsburgh.

"Thank you God. My girls are killing it out there." Lorna said kissing her cross pendant.

"Pittsburgh. You guys are fucking crazy! I love it!" Nicky shouted as they finished their song. She went to get a sip of water. "What do you think Vause?"

"Definitely the craziest and sexiest group of mother fuckers we've ever played for!" That comment from Alex elicited a lot of crowd cheering and cat calls.

"Keep it in your pants Alex. And speaking of that. Our next song called 'keep it in your pants.' Enjoy." Nicky said as the band picked up the song behind her.

About half way through the song, Nicky saw her. Piper was standing mid way thru the mosh pit. Nicky was excited for Alex and honestly excited to see Piper's first attempt at crowd surfing. "She's going to eat it." Nicky thought as she kept singing but she managed to throw out a wink to Piper.

Piper managed to talk two large men into hoisting her up onto the crowd. This started the scariest, most adrenaline filled ride of Piper's life. She didn't care if she fell. She was so excited for the band and so proud of Alex. During the instrumental break, Nicky went over to Alex and told her to look into the crowd. Alex couldn't believe her eyes. She literally had to do a double take though she never stopped her rhythm. "Holy Shit it's Piper." Alex shouted to Nicky.

"Yeah I know man. Crazy or what? Blondie does love you."

Alex was all smiles watching her girlfriend surf her way across the crowd towards the stage. The song ended as Piper was hoisted up on stage. She ran over arms opened to Alex embracing her and giving her a kiss full of every emotion she had been harboring that day. Alex felt he emotion and dipped Piper slightly backwards to quickly deepen the kiss. Hooting, hollering and cat calls could be heard throughout the crowd. Nicky was even certain she saw the producer clapping.

When the kiss broke, Piper looked Alex in the eyes and said close enough to the microphone that everyone could heard, "baby I love you and I want you as my future. No matter what."

Applause and cheering once again broke out through the crowd.

"I love you too, Pipes." Alex responded.

Piper once again addressed the mic, "and you guys are fucking rocking tonight!"

More cheering erupted and Piper made her way off the stage as the band continued the most important show of their lives.


	15. LA Girls

The tour had been over for two months. Piper went on the rest of the tour with the band. Alex and Piper were more in love than ever. When the tour ended, Alex and the band went to LA and Piper went back to work at Lit.

"I can't believe it's been 45 days since I've seen her." Piper said to Polly.

"More importantly. It's been 45 days since you've gotten laid and boy can I tell you. That's not fun for any of us." Polly replied. "But seriously... how does she like it out there?"

"She said it's the most beautiful place she's ever been. Today is the day. They find out from the producer if they are going to get signed." Piper replied checking her phone for the tenth time in 20 minutes. Piper had been waiting for Alex to text her.

After the tour, Alex and the band packed up and went it to LA for a two month gig that would hopefully turn into a record deal. "She's supposed to text when she finds out." Piper told Polly.

"God that sounds stressful. Fingers crossed for the best." Polly said while holding up her crossed fingers.

Piper's phone went off like her wish had been granted.

 **Babe... great news! They love us. Can't talk now. I'll text you all the great details later. Love you! -A**

Piper smiled at her phone and grabbed Polly in a huge celebratory hug.

In LA...

"Holy Fucking Shit. Dude. I can't believe it." Nicky stated in shock. Alex, Nicky and the girls were sitting in a small conference room. "They fucking signed us."

"I know. It's fucking crazy." Alex said smiling as her sent her text to Piper. "Life has begun."

"Dude. Wait until I tell Lorna to pack up our shit. We are La girls now." Nicky said with a laugh. "You better get some of that extra strength sun block Morticia." Nicky winked at Alex.

"Haha. Very funny. Are you going to be able to find a sun hat big enough for all that hair?" Alex jest back to her friend.

"What about Piper?" Nicky asked.

"What about her?" Replied Alex.

"Well... 3,000 miles plus is a pretty long ass distant relationship. Plus... dude what's it been? Like 40 some days? I know you... that long without sex. You must be dying man."

"I'm flying back tonight to surprise her. I told her I'd call her later but I'm just going to show up at her house. I miss her Nicky. Miss her like fuck dude. I don't know what to do. I want her to come out here to be with me. We've only been dating for 8 months. Is it too soon to bring up moving forward?"

"Moving forward like moving across the country... or moving forward like more?" Nicky asked.

"Not just moving across the country for me but being with me forever." Alex replied.

"Damn. That's some serious shit dude." Nicky said.

"I know Nick. I think I'll start with moving out here and then see how it goes after she hopefully says yes." Alex said.

"If you propose to her without consulting Lorna on this matter, I don't think my girl will forgive you." Nicky responded laughing.

"Oh trust me. I know that as a fact." Alex replied.

"Good luck tonight Al. Let me know when you get to NY and tell blondie hi for me. I'm sure she missed me." Nicky said going in for a hug.

"Yeah yeah. See ya in a few days." Alex said ending the hug.

Alex left the meeting all smiles. She headed back to her small rented beach house. She was lucky to find a per month rental property off Venice beach. She packed enough clothes for a few days then sat down and called her mom.

"Hey mom." Alex said into the phone.

"Alex! It's so great to hear your voice. Well what's the good news babe. You only call when something good happens or if you need advice and I know it's not about Piper this time. Speaking of Piper... did she tell you she came over last weekend for dinner? Oh fuck... rambling... sorry what's the news?"

"Yeah mom she did tell me and that's great. Hopefully you didn't show her too many of those pictures. Haha" Alex replied and heard her mom chuckling on the other side of the phone. "But yes you know me too well. Two things. First... ma... they signed us! We got he record deal! We start recording our first cd next week and we are making a music video! Can you believe it?"

"Oh honey. I'm so proud of you. I always knew you were destined for great things." Diane replied. "I can't wait to see you on the tv and to see your cd on the shelves. One question... what took so long on the signing?"

"Oh that... well Nicky was being a hard ass and was refusing to make the song titles a little more PG-13. Apparently songs like "back door loving" and "douche it's not for everyone" aren't going to be a big hit with One Million Moms." Alex and her mom were laughing so hard their sides were hurting.

"Oh sweetie. It really is so great to hear your voice. So what's the second thing you wanted to tell me?"

"I'm going to ask Piper to move out here with me. Tonight." Alex said quickly.

"That's it? I was expecting that. I wouldn't expect you to live across the country from your love. What really is it Alex?" Her mom replied.

Alex fell silent for a moment. "I think I want to marry her ma. She's made an honest woman out of me and it's only been 8 months. I don't think I can let her slip by. She's truly the best thing that ever happened to me and I want to make it official."

"There it is. Alex. If your heart says it's right then it's right. The amount of time you've been together doesn't matter. What matters is your heart. And I think Piper is perfect for you. I encourage whatever decision you make and I can't wait to welcome her properly to the family." Diane said to her daughter.

"Thanks mom. It's a lot to think about. I gotta head out though. I'm flying in tonight to surprise Piper and if I don't get going, I'm going to miss my flight. Love you mom. Talk to you soon."

"Goodbye sweetheart. I love you too. Prayers for a safe flight."

With that... Alex hung up the phone, gathered her bag and headed to the airport. Alex sent Piper a text that read

 **Hey babe. Can't call until around 9pm. Will you still be at work? Xoxo -A**

 **Hey** **Al. I can't wait to hear your news. No I'll be home by 9. I can't wait to hear your beautiful voice. Love you! Xoxo -P**

Alex was going to do more than call Piper. She would be at her door at 9pm. "She had no idea I'm coming." Thought Alex as she settled into her seat for the long flight to NYC.


	16. Thai food

Piper sat on her couch in joggers and a loose white tank. She was ready for a night of Thai food, tv, and face timing Alex. She was pretty sure Alex got the deal. Piper had to admit that sometimes Alex's texts were hard to read but after being on tour with the band for so many months, Piper saw how great they were and how hard they worked.

"That producer would be a royal dick if they don't get it." Piper thought out loud. There was a knock on the door. Piper checked the the time. "Hmm 8:45. Must be my Thai food. Perfect early enough to not interrupt my phone call."

She made her way over to the door and when she opened the door she couldn't stop her mouth from dropping. There stood Alex with beautiful roses and Piper's Thai food.

"What?" Was all Piper could get out.

"I saw the delivery guy down the hall headed your way. Told him I was coming this way anyways. Oh and he asked me to give you these." Alex said with a wink as she handed Piper the roses. Piper took the flowers, gave them a quick smell, and placed them along with the food on the door side table. She then reached out and grabbed Alex by the lapels of her jacket and pulled her into the apartment. Alex wasted no time and embraced her girlfriend tightly. "God it's been too long." Alex admitted. "I've missed you babe." Alex said as she nuzzled her face into Piper's neck placing soft kisses trailing from her neck to her ear.

"Mmm Alex." Piper said letting her body relax into Alex's arms. "Don't get me wrong. I'm so very excited to see you but what the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you and I couldn't stand the thought of another night going by without being able to hold you so I have a few days to spend here with you. I hope that's okay." Alex said and placed a chaste kiss on Piper's lips.

"Of course," Piper's face lit up as if she was a child of Christmas morning, "are you kidding? This is the best surprise. And you are in luck. I got enough Thai food for a small army." Alex laughed as Piper picked up the Thai food and pulled Alex along into the kitchen by the hand.

"That bag did feel a little heavy. I thought I was going to have to hit the gym. Started to feel my should dislocating." Alex jest.

Piper playfully pushed her shoulder. "Oh I'm so sorry. I thought those strong bass playing arms could handle a little take out bag." Piper said and she leaned in for another kiss.

"My god. Have I told you how much I've missed you?" Alex said kissing piper on the top of the head while putting her arm around her shoulder pulling her into her. "Once or twice but I'll never get tired of hearing it." Piper admitting. "I've missed you too, Al." Piper took Alex's face in her hands and placed a firm and heated kiss onto her girlfriend's lips. Their tongues danced in perfect harmony. Alex trailed her hand down Piper's and a placed them under her ass and lifted her up. Piper wrapped her legs around Alex's waist never breaking the kiss. Alex carried Piper into the bedroom when they got lost in each other for the next few hours.

The next morning:

Piper got up before Alex and went for a run. When she got back she threw the Thai food away that had been sitting out all night. "Worth it," Piper thought with a smile. She went over to the counter and filled her vase up with water for her roses. Piper noticed the card in her flowers and read it.

"Babe. We got the record deal! I can't believe it. Ps I knew you'd be happy to see me. XOXO Al."

Piper smiled and when she was finished with the flowers she went in to take a shower then sneak back into bed before Alex got up for the day.

When she emerged from the shower, Piper took a long deep breath and inhaled the wonderful scent of bacon and coffee. Throwing on a bathrobe, she made her way out to the kitchen.

"That smells like heaven." Piper said as she kissed Alex on the cheek.

"Good morning beautiful," alex said as she kissed Piper's lips, "I knew you'd be awake before me. Thought you could use a little protein after last nights activities and your run this morning."

"It's perfect Alex."

"I see you read your note. So what do you think?" Asked Alex.

"I'm so happy for you guys! I knew you were going to be signed. I just didn't understand why it was taking so long."

"Nicky was being Nicky and refusing to change the song titles. She pulled her head out of her ass though and we cut the deal." Alex said with a smirk when Piper embraced her.

"God I'm so happy for you. You guys really deserve this. So I guess that means you are going to be living in LA?" Piper asked not hiding the worry that formed in her eyebrows.

"Yeah for awhile I'll be calling Venice beach home. It's really beautiful there. Just not quite New York." Alex said as she brought Piper's breakfast over to the bar. "Plus, LA doesn't have you."

"It's going to be a tough adjustment. Thank goodness my job is flexible and I'm sure I can come out and visit you." Piper said taking a bite of her food. "Damn this is so good."

Alex smiled. "Pipes?" Alex said getting the blonde to look up. Alex pulled a little box out from under the bar and handed it to Piper.

"I have something for you..."


	17. Come with me

Piper sat across from Alex holding the box. It wasn't a ring box. Piper was relieved and disappointed at the same time.

"Well are you going to open it?" Alex asked staring at Piper with a great deal of anticipation. Piper also noted the worried look on Alex's face. Piper shut her eyes, removed the lid, held her breath and looked down.

"A ticket?" said Piper.

"Yes." Replied Alex.

"A plane ticket." Stated Piper looking more closely, "a plane ticket to LA."

"Yes a plane ticket to La." repeated Alex.

Piper's eye grew wider as she saw 'One Way' scrawled across the top of her ticket.

"A one way ticket to LA?" Piper asked.

"Yes," responded Alex.

Piper stared at Alex looking for an answer as to what this ticket means. "Al, sweetie, I'm going to need an explanation here."

"It's exactly what it looks like Pipes. It's a one way ticket to LA." Responded Alex.

"But why?" Questioned Piper unsure of how to take what was happening.

Alex reached over, took the box and put it aside. She grabbed Piper's hands from across the table and gently stroked the tops of Piper's hands with her thumbs.

"LA is my home now for who knows how long Pipes. You live here and I'll live there. Honestly that's a shit idea and it's just not going to work for me. I can't be your part time across the country girlfriend. I love you. I love spending time with you and I love the person I've become because of you. I want to see you everyday again. This is more than just a plane ticket. This is an invitation to come and be with me. I want you with me. Always. During the good, the bad, the indifferent. I don't care I just want you with me."

Alex looked into Piper's eyes.

"I see your mind working Pipes. I know your family is here. Your work is here. Polly is here. You know I can take care of you. You don't need to work. Or fuck if you want to work, open the back door and walk 300 feet to the ocean. The back patio is the perfect place for your art studio. My house isn't much but it's perfect to start a new home with you. This is a crazy new chapter I'm starting in my life and I need you there with me. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, Piper." Alex looked at Piper got up walked around and sat in the chair next to her. "Well?" She asked.

Piper turned to face Alex with a smile forming on her lips. "Yes, yes! A million times yes! It's scary to start something new but all I've ever wanted was to find someone as perfect as you. The pieces all fit together Alex. I want to move to LA with you." Piper responded throwing her arms around Alex's neck and pulling her in for a hug.

"We leave in three days." Alex responded in between Piper's hugs and kisses.

"Three days?! Holy shit! I have so much to do. I need boxes. I have to start packing. I need to quit my job. I need to tell Polly. Oh no Polly. She's going to be so upset." Piper started to ramble excitedly.

"Woah slow down Piper. Three days is plenty of time to pack and do all that other stuff. And Polly will get over it. She can come visit. Maybe we can even squeeze some other activities in the mix. And of course I still owe you some Thai since we didn't get to it last night." Alex said as she winked and rubbed Piper's shoulder.

"Yeah that was worth it though." Piper smiled back remember the eventful night in the bedroom. "I can't wait to see the ocean. I've never been to the west coast before."

"You are in for a treat. The ocean is amazing. It's beautiful and calm but not nearly as beautiful as you." Alex said and gave Piper as kiss on the forehead.

"Al?" Piper said.

"Yeah babe?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Now let's start chipping away at your list of things to do!"


	18. LA Style

**_Author's note: so it's been a minute since I've updated. Honestly I was going to end it after Alex and Piper reconciled at the concert. I've finally gotten some inspiration to finish the story. This chapter is a catch up. I needed to get everyone together for the story to continue. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you for continuing to like and read my creation! I appreciate all of you! Happy reading._**

Piper had quit her job at Lit, sublet her apartment, packed up her life and moved to California with Alex. Not for a second did Piper think it wasn't the right decision. Eight months with her raven haired girlfriend and her life had finally started.

The day Alex asked Piper to move she made phone calls to her parents, Cal and Polly. She needed to tell everyone that she was moving across the country. Piper's parents didn't care about the relocation as much as they cared that she was moving in with a woman she was calling her girlfriend.

"What's the word big sis?" Cal answered the phone. "I hear that you have finally announced your lesbianism. Congrats."

"I'm moving out to LA." Piper told her brother filling her in on the wonder that was her girlfriend.

"That's awesome. Seriously, Piper. I am happy for you. You better take me to Disneyland when I come to visit."

"Of course..." Piper said.

Her conversation with Cal was the most pleasant of the day.

Piper had not been able to reach Polly so she figured Polly would make less of a scene when she went to drop off her resignation at Lit.

To say Polly was upset would have been an understatement.

"What are you doing here Piper?" Polly asked as her friend approached the bar.

"I'm looking for the boss. I need to turn this in." Piper said nervously.

Polly noticed the printed letter with Piper's uniform shirts and bar apron.

"Piper what's up?" Polly asked again eyeing her suspiciously.

"Alex..." Piper began silently praising the fact that Alex had gone to talk to the building manager to get the sublet set up. "She got the record deal!"

"That's amazing but it doesn't explain this." Polly said as she pointed to the items in Piper's hands.

"Look, Pol. Alex asked me to move out to LA. I said yes and we leave the day after tomorrow. I'm sorry."

"That bitch..." was all Polly could respond before hugging Piper tightly. They spent about 45 minutes talking about Piper making visits home and Polly coming to see the beach. Polly eventually said she was happy that Piper was happy.

One week later:

Piper was loving the beach life. They lived about a block over from Venice Beach. Piper was in love with LA. Aside from the first day there, Alex hasn't been home much. The band was in the studio recording for 14 hours a day. Piper found plenty to keep herself busy. Nicky had rented the place next to Alex so Piper was getting to know Lorna well.

She would wake up and go for a long run on the beach every morning then hop in the ocean for a swim. She had yet to go to the pier because she wanted to experience that with Alex.

Around lunch time, Piper's boxes arrived and she was so excited to get settled inside

"Kale and wheat grass. These people sure do enjoy some strange food around here." Lorna said entering the house with lunch.

"Oooo what did you get?" Asked an excited Piper.

"Burgers of course. As a true New Yorker, it's going to take some time to work up to the wheat grass." Lorna responded soundly.

"Mmmm just the same." Piper responded grabbing the food like she hadn't eaten all day.

"Got them wrapped in lettuce. Protein style they say. Very LA. I mean is no kale and wheatgrass smoothie..." Lorna laughed.

"Baby steps." Piper responded with a smile.

After lunch Lorna helped Piper unpack and get everything settled. The last thing Piper put in place was a framed photo strip of her and Alex from their day trip to Coney Island.

"Man. I miss her." Piper said staring longingly at the photo.

"Oh I know what you mean. I've been missing Nicky something crazy. She text me earlier and said she might have tonight off. So here's hoping!" Lorna said while holding her crossed fingers in the air as she exited out of the back patio.

"See you later Lorna!" Piper called after her friend.

Just then Piper felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

One new message from Alex.

A- Good news babe! I'll be home at 3 and I'm off for the weekend!

P- no way! God. I'm so exited to see you.

A- Geez babe. Keep it in your pants. ;) on second thought... pants are only require for a portion of the date.

P- The date?

A- Yes ma'am. There is wooing to be done. LA style and no it doesn't include wheatgrass.

P- Thank god! Lol! So are you going to give me any hints?

A- Nope! Shit babe! I gotta go. Dress casual and make sure your boobs wouldn't pop out on a rollercoaster. See you later sexy. Love you. 3

P- Love you too.

Piper was so excited she would have Alex to herself for the whole weekend. Piper had no idea what the LA style wooing entailed but she sure as hell couldn't wait to find out.


	19. Phone Calls

**_H_** _ **ey y'all. Thanks for all the positive reactions to my latest update! I'm glad my story is still entertaining everyone. I'm beginning to wrap up the story. Everyone deserves their happy ending. Vauseman will always be end game. Who knows... maybe there will be a sequel! Happy reading! -Kelly**_

Earlier the same day, Alex was sitting with Nicky during a break. They had been hard at work as was the norm these days. It was a dream come true. Alex was elated to have Piper out in LA with her. She just missed her so bad while at work.

"God man. Lorna keeps sending me all these dirty texts," Nicky said while shoving her phone in Alex's face.

Alex put her hand up. "Jesus Nick. I get it but I don't need to see it. I know we are all lonely."

Nicky laughed, "you sure you don't want to read these? This is quality smut at its finest."

"Nah. I'm good."

The boss walked in as Alex and Nicky were still laughing over their last exchange.

"Good news ladies. Thanks to your hard work and long hours, we are officially ahead of schedule. You guys can take off in about an hour and you can have the weekend off as well."

"No shit?" Asked Nicky.

"Yeah. You ladies deserve it. Make it a long weekend and we will see you ladies back here Tuesday at 10am."

"Well fuck me sideways. Or should I say fuck Lorna sideways?" Nicky winked as she was texting Lorna the good news.

Alex knew how she wanted to spend the weekend. Her brain was working in overtime. She wanted to spend it swept up with Piper. Enjoying her for three whole days.

"Earth to Vause," said Nicky as she waved her hand in front of Alex's face. "Where you at over there man?"

"When I went back to get Piper, I was going to ask her a different question instead of just moving out here with me." Alex confessed.

"Woah. What stopped you?" Nicky asked finally switching to her serious tone that didn't come out often.

"I wasn't prepared." Alex said reaching into her backpack. "But now..." she pulled out a tiny black box and handed it to Nicky.

"Look Alex. I'm touched. Really I am but you know my heart belongs to Lorna." She jest as she opened the box. "Holy fuck dude. You are serious."

"As a heart attack." Alex replied as she took the box back. "I want to do it this weekend."

"My little girl is all grown up." Nicky replied while pretending to wipe a tear from her eye. "Seriously though, if there is anything we can do just say the world and we will be there."

"Good because I already know I'm going to need you both. I'll be right back. Let the boss know." Alex excused herself to make arrangements.

The first phone call was to Lorna.

"Lorna. Hey. If Piper is with you say, 'hey nicky'." Alex instructed.

"Hey Nicky. What's up?" She replied.

"Good. I need you to excuse yourself and head into our bedroom." Alex continued her instructions.

Lorna did as Alex asked. Alex filled her in on the conversation she had with Nicky and asked her to pack a small suitcase with about three days worth of clothes for her and Piper. Lorna assured Alex she knew the perfect outfits.

"Thank you such much Lorna! Seriously you are great and Nicky is lucky to have you." Alex ended the conversation after giving Lorna another part of the weekend plan yet to be discussed with Nicky.

Lorna emerged from the room, smiling at Alex's compliment.

"Who was that?" Piper asked curiously.

"Oh that was just my Nicky. She just called to say they were getting out early today."

Alex made phone calls to arrange a hotel, rent a car and other arrangements. Then Alex called Southwest Airlines to arrange a flight from Newark to LAX.

Alex had texted Piper to let her know she would be home soon and to semi prepare her for a date. Alex was excited and nervous for the weekend. She had one final call to make.

"Hey Ma."

"Oh Ally. I was wondering when I'd hear from you. How is my rockstar?" Diane asked.

"I'm good. Great actually." Replied Alex.

"Piper all settled in? I'm assuming you are calling because you have some news for me." Alex could hear the smile in her mom's voice.

"How do you do that ma? How do you always know? Anyways, I hope you don't have plans this weekend. Your flight leaves tomorrow at 6pm. Lorna and Nicky will meet you at LAX. I want you here for this ma. You've always been the most important woman in my life." Alex filled her mom in on all the details.

"I'm so happy for you, baby. I love you." Diane said to Alex.

"Thanks Ma. See you in a few days. Love you."

Alex hung up and went back into the studio and joined the band.

"Everything okay there chief?" Nicky asked Alex.

Alex only responded with a smirk, a nod, and a raised eyebrow.

Nicky smiled and addressed the band. "Let's crank this shit out ladies. Our little Alex has places to be."


	20. The Car Ride

_*authors note* hey everyone! Seemed like I gave up on this right? I know it's been over a year. Sorry. I suck. Anyways I'm trying to close this out. The story needs closure so I'm going to finish it up here... within the year. I promise lol. Anyways happy reading. This is just a short chapter to get onto the next/ end leg of the journey!_

"Alexxx," Piper said in a long drawn out way that made Alex smile. "Where are we going?"

Alex looked over at Piper. She was sitting in the passenger seat with a blindfold over her eyes. Even with the blindfold on, Alex could see the curiosity on Piper's face.

"Pipes, I told you it's a surprise."

"I thought we were going to the pier."

"Would I have needed to rent this car if we were just going to the pier?" Alex replied.

"Well no. We could just walk there." Alex could swear that she saw thoughts coming out of the top of Piper's pretty blonde head. "Then were are we going?" Piper asked again with a more frustrated tone.

"Hmm... what part of 'this is a surprise trip' aren't you getting here Pipes?" Alex responded with a small laugh.

"Ugh not fair." Piper said as she crossed her arms, slumped down into her seat and frowned.

After a few minutes of silence, Alex looked over at the pouting girl sitting next to her. "Piper..."

*hymph* was Piper's only response as she made a show of crossing her arms tighter and dramatically turning her head to look out the window even though she damn well couldn't see anything with that blindfold on.

Alex suppressed a laugh. "Okay. Piper. You win."

"So you are going to tell me where we are going?" Piper perked up.

"Well no." Said Alex.

"Then how is that me winning?" Piper questioned.

"I guess it's a little game. You are a smart and clever girl. If you can guess where we are going then you can take off the blindfold."

"Is it the beach? No wait that wasn't a real guess. I take that back!" Piper stated rushed. "Okay but you cant lie. If I actually manage to guess then you have to tell me."

"Fair enough," replied Alex.

"And..." continued Piper," for every three wrong guesses, you have to give me a hint."

"I suppose I could do that. But for every hint I have to give you... you have to give me something in return." Alex retorted

"This game is becoming complicated." Piper laughed.

Alex joined in with the laughter. "Yeah totally complicated." She said with a bit of playful sarcasm. "Okay this is my final offer, Ms. Chapman."

"Go on..." said Piper leaning over as if to listen intently.

"I will give you three hints up front. Then you take all the time you need to work out the destination in that beautiful brain of yours and if you can guess it correct not only can you take off the blindfold but you can plan our day tomorrow AND as a bonus you can wear that blindfold tonight at the hotel." Alex said with a wink that Piper couldn't see.

"Ooooo there's a hotel. Wait is that one of my three clues. No it doesn't count. That's a freebie! Okay game on. Give it to me." Piper said confidently.

"Okay here they are...

1.) it's not near the beach

2.) there are mountains so to speak

3.) I plan to feel you up in the dark while people are near by..." Piper somehow managed to reach over and playfully smack Alex's arm.

"Okay that third hint was just a fact. Not a hint. The real third hint is there will definitely be churros," Alex finished.

"Churros? Where the hell can I see mountains but no beach and eat a damn churro?" Piper responded.

"Well... as per the rules of this game... that's for me to know and for you to sort out yourself babe. Go head take all the time you need. I'll just be here enjoying my eye sight and staring at this beautiful scenery. But don't take too long. It's only about an hour drive."

"An hour drive..." Piper said quietly while thinking out loud. Alex had been enjoying the quiet while Piper was thinking. She swore it was taking longer than she expected. Alex didn't think her clues were that hard. About five minutes after the clues were given, Piper jumped straight up and shouted "I've got it!"

"Jesus Christ Piper, give a girl a heart attack why don't you?" Alex said while clutching her startled heart.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I just got super excited because I 100% know where we are going." Piper said confidently.

Alex knew that Piper had actually figured it out because Piper was smiling the biggest smile she had ever seen.

"Well go on then... say it."


End file.
